Daughter of Rage and Love
by Kira The Dead Ninja
Summary: Ophelia Ashcroft. A nice girl who had a less than awesome life. However, none of that really matters now. Because she's dead. Deader than your average doornail. And Black Veil Brides' Ashley Purdy has been charged with custody of her genius of a daughter
1. The Lights Are Out and The Party's Over

**I don't exactly know why I'm doing this, but I am okay?**

**The roses are dead,**

**The violets are too;**

**I don't own shit**

**And neither do you!**

**Daughter of Rage and Love**

**Chapter 1**

**The Lights Are Out and the Party's Over**

It took less than ten seconds for Faro to deduce that the policeman who sat across the table from her was going to be the harbinger of bad news.

It was in the way he sat slightly hunched and twiddled his thumbs; it was in the way he spoke slowly and carefully as if talking to a small child. He told the fifteen year old in that same, oh so slow voice that her mother had been killed. She had been walking down the country lane that lead to their home when she had been run over by some toff in a Range Rover. The fucker had just driven straight off, leaving Faro's mother to die quietly, drowning in her own blood. A young man walking his dog had found her. The greyhound had smelled the blood and barked for its master, leading him to the rapidly cooling corpse.

Faro prided herself upon her ability to look emotionless. The girl had a poker face that a ROOT agent would kill for and a monotone to make an Uchiha green with envy. However when she received the news of her mother's death all that unshakeable self-control shattered like glass and tears slipped down her pale face.

It really was surprising how close Ophelia and her daughter were. You would think that with the circumstances of Faro's conception and the events thereafter Ophelia would want nothing to do with the child; but the truth was anything but. Ophelia had loved Faro but more as a baby sister than a daughter and had supported her in every way she had needed.

Ophelia had been born in Missouri to an ex-Lieutenant General and his trophy wife. Phillip and Lou-Ellen Ashcroft were the kind of parents no girl wants. They were demanding, rude and left her to the care of her nursemaid, a fiery Jamaican named Annalise. When Ophelia decided to rebel against the sugar-plum fairy image she was forced to portray she never looked back. She dyed her blonde hair black, donned a leather jacket, pulled up her new Doc Martens and walked out into the world as Ophelia the rocker.

She met her first friend at a KISS concert; a boy named Ashley Purdy. He had been knocked onto her and they had ended up on the floor in a compromising position. They had quickly climbed off each other with blushes glowing brightly and had begun talking. It turned out Ashley lived just down the road from Ophelia and they swiftly evolved into that kind of friendship that they finish each other's sentences and knew what the other was going to think before they thought it.

Ophelia and Ashley were inseparable for four years, but Ophelia's parents decided to pull the 'bad influence' on their 'little angel' from the girl's life forever and abruptly moved to England. Ophelia cried, screamed, cursed and raged to no avail. Ashley did the same, shrieking in his still unbroken voice at Ophelia's parents until Phillip pulled his gun on the boy.

Faro still remembered what Ophelia had told her about that moment, and the glassy look of fearful reminiscence that she got when she spoke of it.

To cut the rest of the story short, Ophelia went to a party at age fifteen and drank something spiked with a rape drug. She didn't remember much from those moments under the older boy; only that it was painful and she was screaming.

Her parents disowned her and the owners of the Salvation Army hostel she had sheltered at wouldn't allow an abortion.

Her daughter had been born on Ophelia's sixteenth birthday, Halloween.

It was a cold autumn night outside a New York concert hall as five leather clad men in their mid-twenties stepped outside for a smoke. They had just played, they felt, the best concert in a long time and everything seemed right.

* * *

"Hey Andy. That was awesome dude, you nailed it." the tallest one in a bandana said. The one he had just addressed, Andy stood leaning nonchalantly against a wall and dragged on a cigarette.

"Thanks CC. But we all nailed it, not just me." he said in the deep husky voice that marked him to most people as a metal singer. The five guys nodded and high fived, all except one. Ashley Purdy the pouting bassist with the dirty mind chewed the filter of his cigarette and thought deeply about a subject that had been bothering him ever since their band (Black Veil Brides) became famous. He scowled at the floor and stabbed the end of the cigarette on the wall behind him, pushing all thoughts of Ophelia to the back of his mind. What did she matter huh? He was a rock star, he could have any girl he wanted- as a sex toy- but as a genuine person there was only ever her.

"Hey Purdy, what's eatin' you man?" Jinxx the guitarist asked in the dressing room as Ashley wiped off the last of his white face paint.

"Nothing. Top of the food chain remember?" he almost laughed as Jinxx pouted "Come on. How could I resist?"

"Dude that's just sad. Lion King? I mean really." Jinxx shook his head and took the cigarette from his mouth. The filter stained black from his lipstick he offered it to Ashley, who declined and threw a third grey makeup wipe in the bin.

It was at this moment that two men in professional looking suits entered the room and, staring at the men began to confer between themselves along the lines of 'This must be the wrong address'.

"Dude, can we help?" said Andy while pulling a metal band shirt over his head.

"No, don't worry. I think we've been given the wrong address." said the first in a British accent. "Would any of you know where an Ashley Purdy lives?"

Startled at this Ashley walked through his band mates.

"That's me. What is this?" he asked suspiciously. The two men paused for second, exchanging nervous glances before one of them spoke.

"Are you familiar with one Ophelia Jane Ashcroft?" said the second as Ashley's eyes lit up.

"Phelia? Is she okay?" he said with a voice way too high for a grown man.

"Well I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Ophelia Ashcroft passed away just over a month ago." the first said. Andy's hand went to Ashley's shoulder and he held it, not caring if it looked stupid.

"In her last wishes she mentions an Ashley Purdy and specifically in the wish about her daughter-"

Ashley cut the first man off. "She had a kid!"

"Umm... yes. She mentions that if she dies then she wants you to take full custody of her daughter, one Faro Ashley Ashcroft."

This was a little too much for Ashley as he staggered back to sit down.

"My God this is so not happening." he mumbled under his breath. The two men, oblivious to his distress, handed him a brown folder.

"These are the details, forms and official papers for Faro Ashley. At the present she is living in a foster home in London where she is being cared for. As you have her full custody you must present these to the foster home in the next year otherwise custody may be rebuked. If you have any queries here is our number." said the first underlining a number on a business card "Good day."

The men left and Ashley buried his head in his hands.

That night at the hotel, world war three was waged between the band over the daughter of a girl that only Ashley ever knew. After midnight and several earth shattering shouting matches the five men sat around a table, all holding one another's hands.

"So" Jake Pitts breathed "It's decided. Until we have a better plan, this Faro kid has to come with us. Agreed?"

They all nodded and Andy patted his nervous wreck of a best friend on the back.

"It's okay dude. It'll work out."

* * *

Three days later and thousands of miles away in the bedroom of a grotty kids home in south east London, a girl put a disk into a CD Walkman. Gracefully she placed the headphones over her head of dark brown hair and gently lifted a well-loved old Ebony wood violin from her cluttered bed. She pressed play and immediately became a girl possessed, moving erratically to the music, playing perfectly by ear along to Vivaldi's Spring from the Four Seasons. Her name was Faro Ashley Ashcroft and today would change her life.

Downstairs in an open reception area, five men sat all wearing mostly black and standing out tremendously from the clinical white walls.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Jinxx asked "That's Spring from the four seasons."

The four others looked at him despairingly but before they could say anything, the care worker returned.

"Well. It seems all your paperwork is in order and as you are already the legal guardian I think you can take her away today. Excuse me a second-" the woman walked over to the staircase after handing Ashley a clipboard "FARO! IF YOU DON'T STOP PLAYING THAT GODDAMN VIOLIN THEN I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GROUND YOU FOR A MONTH!" she screamed up the stairs. The violinist appeared to have not heard the woman as the music continued.

"Sorry about that. She's a handful that girl. Which kid were you picking up again?" the care worker asked sweetly.

"Faro Ashcroft." Andy said "Can we see her?"

The woman raised her eyebrows a little before walking with them over to the stairs.

"Faros room is... Well just follow the music. And tell her to stop it would you? If it's not that it's Green Day and she's doing my head in."

The five men stood outside an open door looking in. The walls of the room were white and covered with peeling Green Day posters and pictures of famous violinists who none of them had ever heard of and the floor was cluttered. In the center of the room a girl stood. She wore tight dark blue jeans and a bright yellow tee shirt with a black smiley face on. Her eyes were closed behind decorative hipster glasses with the lenses popped out and her blackish brown hair was layered and looked like a manga hairstyle. On her head were red headphones coming from a CD Walkman and she was playing the violin in her hands like nothing they had seen.

The door creaked and Faro threw her headphones off.

"Just leave me alone Heather! I have to fucking practice you know! Get the fuck used to it!"

The five men stepped into her room and she cocked her head slightly, holding her instrument delicately by her side.

"You aren't Heather."

"No shit genius." CC mumbled under his breath

Faro placed her violin gently on her pillow before sitting on her bed.

"You can't live here and you certainly aren't care workers. Who are you then?" she inquired

"Ashley Purdy."

"Andy Biersack."

"Christian Coma."

"Jake Pitts."

"Jinxx."

She scowled. "That can't be your real name. And anyway, more importantly what are you all doing in my room?"

Ashley looked at his feet.

"Hang on. Do I know you?" she asked and before waiting for an answer she leant over the front of her bed and pulled out a photo album. Flipping through she found the photograph she was looking for.

"You were mum's best friend weren't you?" she asked pointing at the photo. It showed a teenage Ashley and a teenage Ophelia (of whom Faro was the spitting image) both holding up their middle fingers while sharing headphones sitting in a messy room filled with posters of KISS and Iron Maiden.

"Yeah. Yeah I was." Ashley stumbled over his words. Faro looked at him kindly.

"Mum made you my guardian didn't she?" Faro whispered softly. Ashley nodded.

"So who are you four?" she questioned

Andy put an arm round Ashley as did all the others.

"His band. I'm lead vocals, Ash is bass and CC is percussion and you can figure the other two." Andy explained. Faros eyes widened.

"Serious! What kind of music do you play?"

"Heavy rock and metal. The band names Black Veil Brides." CC said proudly. Faro pulled a laptop from her cluttered desk and in no time was on you tube. In seconds the song 'Fallen Angels' blared from the speakers and CC was tapping his rhythm on his legs.

About a minute played of the song and Faro paused the music.

"Do you like it?" Jinxx asked.

"Mm. You all look like you're trying to be KISS but not doing it well. And you two" she gestured to Ashley and Andy "look like women. I prefer Green Day. But yeah, I guess I could get used to it."

The five men looked stumped as Faro packed her violin into a black shoulder bag with the American Idiot logo on. She grabbed a purse from top of the cluttered chest of drawers and dragged a finger through her hair in the mirror.

"Look. I know this should be all togethernessey and happy right now but there's something I really have to do." Faro stated as she took the case for the violin and replaced the instrument back carefully "I need you to hold this. If it gets broken then I swear with everything I have I will slit your throat in the night. Get it?"

She thrust the hard plastic case at Ashley's chest and left the room. Pulling an iPod out of the shoulder bag, she made her way out the front door of the house. Flicking through the shuffle mode she settled on Holiday by Green Day. She could so do with one of those right now.

"Dude. That was surreal." Jake stated as they wondered around Faros' small room. Ashley buried his head in his hands and growled loudly as Andy hugged his best friend.

"Ash, man. It'll be okay. Plus it's what Ophelia would have wanted right?" Andy tried to comfort the other man but he pushed him off.

"No! It's not what she would have wanted 'cause she never fucking wanted kids! And now I've got to look after this girl who thinks we look like women and for all I know is a genius! Its fucking screwed Andy!" he half sobbed half shouted, pushing the violin case onto the bed and standing up "And now for all we know she's run away for good or gone to kill herself! And it's my fucking fault!"

Ashley collapsed into a cross-legged heap on Faros floor and Andy knelt down to face his hysterical friend.

"Dude. She's not gone to kill herself." CC said.

"How the fuck do you know CC? You suddenly psychic or something?" Ashley shouted before returning to sobbing.

"Umm... No. But she left a note." CC said, holding up a bus map with writing on. None of them had seen her write it but it was there. A circle was around a bus stop with an arrow 'You five are all here'. Another circle, somewhere in Camden said 'I'm gonna be here. Don't worry, I'm not doing anything stupid'

"Maybe we should go find her?" Jake said. The guys all nodded and left the room, carrying Faros violin and the scrunched up bus map.

After two and half hours, much yelling and an exchange of phone numbers with some hot hick, the five men found themselves standing in a very crowded part of Camden town while CC studied the map.

"Dude give it here!" Jinxx snatched the map out of his hands and turned it the right way round. Then he grabbed a despairing Ashley by the wrist and dragged him round the corner straight into... An ice cream shop.

"Dude, are you sure this is it?" Andy whispered but before he could get an answer they all spotted Faro. Sitting in a chair right in the corner with headphones in, blaring out the start of Jesus of Suburbia. She was eating vanilla ice cream and humming along.

"Faro! We were worried!" Andy grabbed her shoulders and she pushed him off and unplugged herself.  
"Dude. How stupid do you think I am? I'm registered genius level. Why would I be doing anything that completely moronic?" she scowled as the five men sat in front of her. They said nothing and she continued eating ice cream for a while, holding the very end of the spoon. A musing expression crossed her face.

"You know, I wonder how much money I would get for selling you guys to a high class bordello."

Her thought was met with five identical expressions of horror.

**THESE ARE THE LINEBREAKS, THESE ARE THE LINEBREAKS, THESE ARE THE LINEBREAKS OF OUR LIVES**

**Sorry about this you guys, but the whole thing just wasn't working for me. I had to redo it!**

**Multiple apologies and have this internet Jell-O shot.**


	2. Spill the Beans

**As I forgot to say in the last chapter. I do not own BVB, no matter how much I wish I did. **

**Daughter of Rage and Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Spill the Beans**

_One pair..._

_Two pair... _

_Fifteen pair... _

_Holy Beyond... How many pairs of leather trousers do these wannabe transvestites have!_

Faro was grinning as she folded up each pair of trousers, and then hid them in various places around the tour bus. Like the biscuit tin for example. It was a really damn huge biscuit tin.

When her bunk was mercifully clear of the sinfully tight leather garments, she flopped onto her back and draped her arm over her eyes.

_So. In the three days I have lived on this bus, I have replaced the black greasepaint with yellow, stolen the eyeliner, and hidden the trousers. What do I do next? _

With a small smile she dug her new MacBook (apology present from the guys for assuming she was going to do something imbecilic.) out of her black messenger bag and flipped open the case. Opening Firefox, she tapped onto one of the more respectable anime streaming sites and watched four episodes of Fairy Tail, before logging onto YouTube and settling down to episodes of Death Note. She always went through a series of expressions when she watched Death Note. The sequence went something like this.

L reveals himself- :3

Light and L are in the same room- :D

Misa appears- DX

L dies- :'(

Light dies- O_O;

Misa tops herself- XD **(A/N: If I knew how to make a troll face here, I would be doing so.)**

"HEY FARO! WE'RE BACK!" the distinctive, raspy, I-gargle-on-gravel-in-the-mornings voice of Andy finally penetrated Faro's little bubble of fangirlisms. He walked up to her and plopped down on her bed, narrowly missing sitting on her feet.

"Why do you make that face when you watch manga?" he asked. Faro sighed, and paused the video, removing her headphones.

"For one, I do not WATCH manga. I READ manga, and I WATCH anime. Second, and the answer to your original question, they're hot." Now Andy just looked confused.

"You think they're hot? Damn kid, you're fucked in the head!" Faro glared at him.

"You dress like women on a regular basis, but you don't see me complaining." She snapped. Andy held up his hands in surrender.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Leather trousers. Excessive amounts of eyeliner, need I say more?"

"How'd you know about the leather pants?" Faro smirked evilly.

"I hid them. Every single pair." Andy paled, and his eyes widened.

"GUYS! FARO STOLE OUR LEATHER PANTS!" he hollered. The remaining four (questionable) males had much the same reaction, before leaping up and running around trying to find the missing garments.

"FAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHERE DID YOU PUT OUR PANTS!" CC screamed.

"I haven't touched your pants." Faro replied calmly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"No I don't. Pants are what you wear on your arse. TROUSERS are worn on top of pants. I hid your leather TROUSERS."

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE OUR TROUSERS THEN!" Jake yelled.

"Over there, over there, and up there." She pointed to random points around the bus. Jinxx screeched in frustration.

"Faro. Find the trousers please. We can't perform without them, no matter how badly the fan girls wish we would." Ashley's voice was calm and collected. Faro's eyes softened. Ashley really had been through a lot. Finding out his best friend was dead, and then getting lumbered with her ADHD prodigy child, was too much for the black clad bassist's tired mind to handle. Faro stood up, closed the lid of her laptop and walked around the bus retrieving all the pairs of trousers (and brushing the one in the biscuit tin of Digestive crumbs) and placing them carefully on her bed. The other four men stared in abject wonder. How did he make her do it so quickly? Shaking themselves from their thoughts, they continued getting ready for the show.

Faro slid her back down the partition between two of the bunks and sat on the floor to face Ashley.  
"Hey." she said, wishing that she had more experience talking to people. She had never been a people person and this trait wasn't willing to change anytime soon.

"Er, Hi kid." Ashley said "Waddaya want?"  
Faro rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"Dude. Something's bothering you and it's not pretty. Mom said you were always smiling and happy all the time but... Seems not."

"Well you wanna know why? It's not 'cause I've been dumped with my dead best friend's kid and it's not even 'cause I'm the least responsible person you've ever met. Your Mom Never Wanted Kids Faro!" Ashley said, breaking down towards the end.

"I know." she took his hand  
"What?"  
"I know. I'm a fucking rape child Ash! I don't know who my dad is, my mum was drugged. The daughter of Rage and Love as Green Day would so eloquently put it."  
"But- Why?"  
"I don't freakin' know! Mom always said that if she could ever choose my dad though, she'd choose you. I never met you but you were the biggest male role model in my life. Weird isn't it?"  
Ashley sat and bit his lip, contemplating that thought.  
"Did she really? Because she always thought I was gay and i always knew she was way outta my league."  
"Legit. She said she'd do anything to just meet you again. Even if it was for you to tell her how bad she screwed up."  
Ashley bit his lip.  
"Do you know how you got your name Faro?"  
"No. How?"  
"In the summer of her 12th birthday, Ophelia went to the Faroe Islands. They were her favourite places on earth which gives me reason to believe that she just dropped the E." he said slowly "I still can't believe she named you after me as well. Or that I'm now a responsible adult. Supposedly."  
"See how long that lasts." Faro giggled  
"Shut up you. I am responsible." he poked her side. She squirmed and giggled which made him laugh. Ashley mused for a second.  
"Faro? Do you want to know who your dad is? Cause we could always pay someone to DNA test you." Ashley said quietly.  
"Mm. To be honest, you don't miss what you've never had. I like it here."

Ashley smiled. So, he wasn't the world's most irresponsible playboy. Not really.

"Oh yeah. Ashley? Tell the guys this as well. If you invite a girl onto the bus, I don't really give a monkey's what you do. Just keep it quiet, or gag her." Ashley choked on his next breath.

"PURDY! GET YOUR GIRLY ASS TO THE STAGE!" the tour manager, Leroy Jenkins **(A/N: I have no idea what BVB's tour manager is called. And if you get the joke in the name, have an internet Jell-O shot.) **bellowed. Ashley winced, then gave Faro a quick hug before leaping up and hurrying from the bus. Faro, still slightly shell-shocked from the random display of affection, stood up also and left the vehicle.

Standing beside the venue were two women, of about twenty two. The first had slushie blue hair in a choppy side fringe and sharp layers that fell to her shoulders. Her navy T-shirt was fall out boy and her black jeans were skinny. Real skinny. Her lip was pierced with a black ring and her eyes were ringed with eyeliner and the colour of dark denim. A tattoo of a number was written in neat black script on her lower forearm and she was tangled up in the mass of guitar leads that Jinxx was convinced he needed.

The second was more colourful. Her hair was bright candy apple red and wavy to her shoulders where it cut off abruptly. Heavy Doc Martins lagged on her feet and were laced tightly at the bottom of her bright red jeans that matched her hair perfectly. Her tank-top was black and hung across her shoulders was yet more leads

"Hey!" the one with the blue hair yelled to the other "Little help please?"

The red head ran over to recover her friend from the tangle of Jinxx's guitar wires as Andy look over at them confused.

"Who are they?" He addressed the tour manager

"Those two? Only the best technicians this side of the Atlantic." Leroy pointed at the blue hair girl

"Her name is Morgan Cooper. She'll be guitar and bass tech for the rest of the tour. The other is Scarlett Harper, the head lighting tech." Faro glared at Ashley as he shamelessly eyed up the two new techs. She poked the black haired bassist in the arm.

"You are a BASSIST. Not a pimp. Stop staring at them like you own them." Ashley's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" he yelped. A fifteen year old saying THAT? Jeez...

"Work supposed boy. Go please your fan girls. And if I see you making eyes at those two again I am not only going to amputate your manhood, I will burn it in front of you." Ashley gulped, grabbed his bass and headed on stage. The bluenette walked over to Faro and grinned at her.

"Thanks for that, kid!" Faro frowned.

"Excuse me ma'am, but even though my age is significantly lower than your own, it is not necessary to call me 'kid'. The whole notion is somewhat demeaning." By the end of her tirade, Morgan had an expression somewhat similar to that of a stunned goldfish.

"Oh... Umm... Ok then. I'm Morgan by the way, the new guitar tech."

"I overheard the conversation, so yes, I am aware of your position in this establishment." Inside her mind, Faro laughed. Confusing people with long words was such fun.

"I'm Faro. Faro Ashcroft." _May as well try and make a friend..._

"Pleased to meet 'cha Faro. My friend is on the lighting rig, so she's not here right now. You can meet her in a bit."

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER, SINCE FARO REALLY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING INTERESTING DURING THE SHOW**

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! GOOD NIGHT!" Andy was somewhat breathless as he closed the show. Faro glared at all the thousands of girls that screamed a farewell back at him.

"Prostitutes, the lot of them. Andy isn't the only one in the band. And, in addition, he is committed. If you want to screw someone take CC. Or Ashley. You won't have irate girlfriends on your ass if you sleep with them." Faro muttered. It pissed her off when people forgot about the rest of the band favour of the lead singer. He may be the front man, but he wasn't a fucking soloist. Without the rest of the band, he was, to be brutally honest, nothing.

"Hey Faro~!" CC yelled happily. Sighing, she turned around to face the hyperactive drummer.

"Hello CC. Are you on crack?" CC gulped. _Hell yes. I'm on a roll!_ Faro thought smugly.

"NO!" he yelled.

"That's exactly what someone who was on crack would say." She stated calmly.

"ANDY! TELL FARO I'M NOT ON CRACK!" CC whined.

"Faro, CC is not on crack."

"Whatever." Faro said flippantly. She turned on the heel of her knee high yellow Converse and walked away, humming a piano piece called Lullaby of Deserted Hell as she went.

Once she got back to the bus, she put on her lens-less glasses and picked up her violin, stroking the bow carefully across the strings to the tune of Bach's Largo for Violin. Her grey eyes were closed, and she didn't notice when Ashley walked in. He sat on the bed, listening to her play. Once she had completed the piece, he clapped slowly. Faro's eyes shot open.

"Were you here the entire time?" she asked, apprehensive.

"Mostly. You're really good." He answered.

"Thanks. You're a good bassist. Your whole band is basically ok. Still look like women though." Ashley smiled.

Maybe there was hope for them after all...

Maybe.

**~.:~)(&*^%$"&?~{:!"£)(*&*(()(*()*(*(^(&^&*%**

**Thank you very much to Meg, who was kind enough to let me around her house, and teach me the bass line to I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance, and to Inu, who wrote the heart-to-heart between Faro and Ashes.**

**ALL OF THE HAHAHA-YOU-LOOK-LIKE-A-WOMAN JOKES!**

**Now for cookies. ALL OF THE COOKIES! WHAT? We have no cookies. Q.Q**

**Depressed expression.**

**See you for the next chapter.**

**I can't think of a profound good bye.**

**Screw that. **


	3. Amateur Dramatics

**I do not own any anime, manga, song, brand or anything else you really recognise. I also do not own BVB. Damn. I have been informed by one of my lovely reviewers that BVB's tour manager is named John. Not Leroy. I shall refer to him by his true name from now on.**

**I am now eloping to Mexico with Meg's top four guitar strings.**

**Daughter of Rage and Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Amateur Dramatics**

Ashley wondered along the isle of the tour bus and stepped into the 'living area'. The last thing he had expected to see here was the two hot new technicians standing with lightly packed carryon bags slung over their shoulders and confused expressions on their faces- but alas. This was (ironically) the sight that met his dark brown eyes. Immediately he stood up, trying to look cool by running a hand through his neatly straightened fringe.

"Can I help you two ladies?" he asked smoothly, walking over.

"Err... yeah. We're the new technicians and John only just noticed that the crew bus is kinda full. But apparently there are two extra bunks on your bus so he told us we should stay here. Is that okay?" Scarlett said a little awkwardly. Ashley's mind buzzed with a million possibilities.

_Result!_

**Shut up Ashley. Faro will castrate you**

_Who cares! Hot chicks!_

**I'd be careful if I were you. Seriously, do you ever want to reproduce? Plus I wouldn't get your hopes up. They clearly aren't into you.**

_Harsh. Am I not allowed to be sexually frustrated and hopeful anymore?_

**No. You should give it up and stop staring at Morgan's boobs before you get a boner or worse, a slap in the face**

_Shut up brain! Why are you always right!_

**It's my job. Speak to the girls at least, come on now.**

Fiiiine. I still think their hot though.

**I never said they weren't. All I ever said was that they are completely and utterly out of your league.**

"Sure! That's great- fine! The two spare bunks are right down the end next to Faro. Just a warning- Jake snores." Ashley said, hyperactively gesturing down the bus corridor. Scarlett giggled and they both shuffled down the narrow space and crashed themselves down on the two bunks not occupied with other people's stuff.

"I still can't get over how awesome this is." Morgan kicked her shoes off "It's exactly how I imagined touring would be like, and better!" Scarlett eye-rolled and giggled, throwing Morgan her shoe back.

"We've been on like, 4 tours before. What's so special about this one?"

"I dunno. These guys are more famous and have way cooler tech. Way, WAY cooler. I mean, just look at those guitars! I swear they are amazing." Morgan said, going into a guitar-induced daydream. Another shoe hit her and this started a full blown shoe war between the two tech girls.

Faro watched the social interaction between these two with interest. She never really had friends but she thought these two would be a good place to start.

"Hello." she said looking up from the floor where she sat cross legged in the middle of the isle at the two girls, so absorbed in the shoe fight they hadn't noticed her.

"Oh. Hi Faro! This is Scarlett." Morgan put the shoes down and did her funny 1/2 salute at them both. Scarlett grinned, looking Faro up and down.

"Hey Faro. I guess we're gonna be bus roomies now huh? That's cool." Scarlett said before standing to put her case in the cubby above her bunk. Faro smiled. She liked them a lot, which was definitely why she would amputate 'PimpMan' (Ashley's)'s balls if he set so much a finger on one of them. Nano desu.*****

"Umm... Faro? Do you speak?" Morgan asked, waving a hand in front of Faro's eyes .

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I'm just no good with people." she mumbled and Scarlett shot her a sympathetic look.

"Don't stress about it. You're an awesome kid. We like you already." At this Faro grinned widely, as if being accepted by these two was similar to winning a Nobel Prize. Seeing this smile, Scarlett smiled back.

"Hey I'm hungry. Want me to get us all a snack?" Morgan asked, standing up and shimmying her way past Faro.

"So long as it's edible Mog!" Scarlett yelled after her "Remember, stuff burns!" Mog stuck out her tongue and disappeared into the bus 'Kitchen'.

"So, what exactly does a teenager like you do on a tour bus?" Scarlett asked Faro as she assumed Morgan's space on the bunk.

"Play my violin. Watch anime. Listen to Green Day as loudly as I can, just to piss off Ashley. Read manga. Hide the leather trousers. Swap the black paint for yellow three minutes before sound-check." she said nonchalantly as Scarlett burst out laughing, attempting to cover her hysterics with a hand over her mouth.

"Did you! Oh my gosh!" Scarlett breathed between laughs. Faro nodded sincerely which only made Scarlett's giggles worse.

"If it isn't rude, how old are you both and, did you know each other before you got this job?" Faro inquired.

"Oh me and Mog go way back. We're both 21 and we met at secondary school aged 13. At college we both did music and music tech except I took Theatre studies and Maths and she did Media studies and Physics. Then she got a job as a sound tech and I became a lighting tech. We work really well as a team so as of yet we've never done a tour separately. And no, it's not rude till you're really old. Or just self conscious." Scarlett said. Her last statement made Faro giggle a little but then a shout was heard from the 'Kitchen'.

"Err... Guys? I think I burnt something!" Faro sighed, and pulled a pack of Skittles from her bag. She tipped the pack onto the floor, and then began to arrange them in rainbow order. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet **(A/N: Me and Inu both do this. You should try it some time. It's fun!)**. Annoyingly there was no indigo, but you can't have everything. She then began eating them in reverse rainbow order, purple first. A hand with nails painted candy red pulled two yellow Skittles from the pile.

"May I?" asked Scarlett. Faro nodded and grinned. Scarlett sat back against one of the bunks.

"So, why are you not in school?" she asked. Faro smirked.

"Graduated." Scarlett's honey brown eyes widened.

"How old were you?"

"Twelve. I am currently doing my A-Levels." Scarlett was understandably, very impressed.

"WE'RE BACK!"Screamed CC. All three girls huffed in annoyance the return of the five men.

"Hey dudes. We're living on your bus." Morgan grinned. Faro's eyes narrowed at the perverted look in Ashley's eyes. She grabbed his leather clad elbow and pulled him to the side.

"If you hit on them, I will cut off your balls and feed them to your unborn children." She smiled sadistically. Ashley sighed.

"Chill. I only date blonde girls with huge boobs."

"Morgan is stacked and Scarlett is blonde."

"Are you colour blind or something? Scarlett is not blonde!" Faro scoffed at him.

"Hair dye retard!"

"Oh... I didn't think of that..."

"Aww, sad panda. I have absolutely no sympathy for you at all."

**TWO WEEKS LATER. AWESOME STUFF THAT I CAN'T BE ARSED TO WRITE HAPPENED IN THIS TIME. NO PRANKS THOUGH.**

"Faro we need to talk." said Andy, tapping her shoulder. She sighed and paused Death Note before hauling herself off the bunk. _What is it now?_

"What is it?" she grumbled. She hadn't pranked them once since Morgan and Scarlett moved onto the bus almost two weeks ago now, and she had done her best to play violin as quietly as possible when the guys were on the bus. She'd done all her online courses and was passing with flying colours and had never once pestered them for money or stolen their hairspray. How could she be in trouble?

"Faro, we think you need to go to school." Ashley said as she trudged into the living room. She did a double take before pointing at herself theatrically.

"Seriously Ash? I need to go to school? I have 15 GCSEs already with A's and A*'s. I'm doing these stupid online A levels and i need to go to school?" she yelled "Why not fucking send Andy to school? Or better yet just dump me back at that kids home if you don't want me!" Her eyes began to tear over. The whole band looked at her, worried and CC wrapped his arms round her shoulders.

"Faro, honey. We didn't mean it like that, Shh." he whispered to her. She blinked a few times and her eyelashes drooped in front of her eyes, glued together with tears. CC rubbed her shoulders softly and sat her down on one of the seats.

"Look, we didn't know you'd take it like this. It's not that we don't want you, we really do, its just that social services just got involved and have said that they need proof you've been keeping up secondary education." Ashley said holding her hand and kneeling on the floor in front of her. She snorted unattractively and Ashley laughed.

"So we sent them your certificates from your course and they said it wasn't good enough."

"HOW? It's fucking A level Chemistry!" she shouted, maybe a little too loud. CC rubbed his eardrums before Ash continued.

"That's what we told 'em. Apparently it's still not good enough. So as of next school term you need to attend a school till you are official end of secondary school age. It's just this next term, the summer one." She sniffed. Her eyes began to tear again.

"But, you guys have a tour! You can't leave me here!" she buried her head in Ashley's shoulder "Plus everyone will hate me! They always do!"

The BVB guys all exchanged sympathetic glances. Boy did they know how that felt. Simultaneously they group hugged Faro.

"We know. That's why we aren't." Jake said. Faro's face couldn't have been more confused if it turned into a question mark.

"We paused it. The whole tour. Right up till your term ends and then you can come straight back on the road with us." Andy said "We love you Faro and we want you to be part of the band family. But you have to finish school first okay?" She smiled through her teary eyes and nodded animatedly.

"Where are we gonna stay?" she asked. At that point, Morgan and Scarlett stepped into the room.

"With us. We have a massive apartment in London and all the people we used to rent it with just moved out. So now we can be house buddies!" Scarlett said excitedly.

"We've sorted it all out Faro." CC said, pushing a stray curl of her hair behind her ear "All you have to do is give it a try."

"Your fans are gonna have an apoplexy."

"We don't care! We care about you being allowed to stay with us more! What do you say?" CC said crazily. Faro inhaled deep and then exhaled.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"YAY!" The whole band plus Morgan and Scarlett squealed before launching into another massive group hug.

**TWO DAYS AFTER THAT**

"Oww! Morgan!" Faro squealed, jumping away "That's my leg!" Morgan and Faro stood in the middle of the cosy living room in the apartment that now housed the BVB tour party. Or at least the band.

The room had a corner sofa and three chairs. The walls were white and blue, the carpet was navy and the back wall had a huge poster of Queen on. Three doors led into the kitchen, bedrooms and toilet respectively. Of the 6 rooms each of the girls had their own and all the boys except Jinxx shared.

Morgan was attempting to sew up a ladder in Faros only pair of tights to make them fit the strict uniform regulations. Unfortunately she had managed to jab Faro in the lag and now she was bleeding.

"Crap Faro, I'm sorry!" she took a tissue from a box on a chair and dabbed at the blood.

"Don't worry. Can't I just get new tights?" she asked, sitting down.

"Sure. We've gotta go get you a blazer anyway so I guess we might as well get you tights too." Morgan decided, packing away the needle.

Scarlett pranced into the room at that point looking insanely too happy. She wore a low cut grey vest top (which wasn't slutty as Scarlett has barely anything to show off) with neon bursts over in yellow, pink and green and a pair of skinny dark blue jeans. On her feet were her beloved Doc Martins laced to the outer edge of her feet.

"Guys! We got a letter from Faros school!" she half sung, skipping into the room. "And it says where you can buy the uniform so... Yay!"

"Awesome. We'll get Ash to take you tomorrow 'Kay Faro?" Moran said reading the letter. The BVB guys were out with their tour manager explaining in an interview the reason for the pause on their tour schedule so the girls had been left at home alone.

They had already watched chick flicks (If you can call them that) or as Scarlett called them 'Sleepover movies' loads of times. The Boat That Rocked was stuck on repeat about three times and before that it was Wild Child. Popcorn and hot chocolate had been consumed and raindrops on windows had been raced.

"What should we do now?" Faro asked as they all sat on the sofa.

"I dunno. Guitar?" Morgan asked hopefully. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"I'll find your amp." she giggled. They both took off and Faro snuck into her room. It was still kinda hectic considering she only moved in about three days ago but there were some things that were easy to find. Her violin was one of those and it lay softly on her pillow, just waiting to be played.

She picked it up gently and carried it carefully into the next room just in time to see Scarlett dragging an amp into the centre of the room.

"Thanks Scarlett!" Morgan said, plugging her green Les Paul into the amp and strumming a chord. Faro looked longingly at the instrument in awe.

"Want a go?" Morgan offered Faro her guitar. Faro took it gently.

"Be careful, it's my baby."

Faro ran her fingers over the strings, admiring the way the shone. She twanged each one in turn and listened to the note they made and again ran her fingers over them before making a decision.

"I like these four strings." she gestured to the top four. "But these two suck."

This set Morgan and Scarlett into such a fit of giggles.

**BVBVBVBVBVBVBVB**

**Right. That is the end of the chapter. If I wrote any more I would be waffling.**

**The thing with guitar is so true.**

**This sleepover is basically me and Inu writing the sleepover we had with Meg last weekend. I fell asleep half way through the Boat That Rocked. And the thing with the guitar strings is completely true. The bottom two strings suck. And my fingers hurt so much!**

***Nano Desu means "That is so." It is one of the catchphrases of Han'yuu, of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. Scary damn anime that one.**

**I can't speak right now.**

**Review please!**

**Sayonara ^_^**

**Kira and Inu ;) **


	4. ATTACK OF THE SCENE KIDS!

**Own BVB, I do not. Nano desu.**

**Daughter of Rage and Love**

**Chapter 4**

**ATTACK OF THE SCENE KIDS!**

"Dear God Faro... What the Hell happened!" Morgan stared at the teenager who was sprawled upside down across the sofa, glasses and hair festooned with Silly String. The whole front room had been turned upside down. There were pancakes on the ceiling, cake crumbs all over the floor, and she was pretty sure those were Cheerios stuck to the lampshade.

"CC... And coffee. That guy is peppier than a cheerleader on steroids..." She was breathless and shuddering. Ashley walked into the room after Morgan, trying incredibly hard not to make it look like he was staring at her (admittedly, rather wonderful) arse, when he plainly was.

"CC really did a number on this place, huh?"

"You have no motherfucking idea." Faro pulled herself up from the chair and walked off to her room, leaving the two adults to clear up after their hyperactive colleague.

**IN FARO'S ROOM**

"HAH! MAY YOU STRATEGICALLY PLACE YOUR LIPS UPON MY POSTERIOR AND KISS IT REPEATEDLY!" Faro mashed the X button on her PSP, watching with a determined expression as she manoeuvred Ventus **(A/N: She's playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)** to victory. The room had, over the past few weeks been turned from a spare bedroom with neutral colours and Spartan furnishings into a paradise for the fifteen year old girl who now resided in it. The walls were painted an obnoxious lime green, and there were reproductions of band logos scattered all over it, from the hand-with-grenade American Idiot symbol, to the strange starry letter thingy of her new family. She sat upon her bed, a wonderfully squishy construction that had taken several shop's worth of heated glares from the assistants to find, as Scarlett's idea of testing (see bouncing up and down upon it like a two year old with a sugar rush) was somewhat unorthodox.

**ANOTHER TIMESKIP, SINCE THEY ALLOW ME TO WRITE IN BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS. I LIKE BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS.**

Faro awoke on the morning of her first day at school to a cooking smell. _Shit!_

"MORGAN! DON'T BURN THE BLOODY HOUSE DOWN!" she yelled, scampering across the hall in nothing but pants and an oversized nerdy manga shirt in an attempt to stop her friend killing herself.

"Whoa Faro!" Scarlett said as the flustered teen entered the kitchen. She was wearing red fluffy slipper boots, boy short pants and an oversized black t-shirt with an annotated diagram of a Kawasaki motorcycle. It looked incredibly complicated, and unimaginably geeky. "Calm your tits, I can cook!"

Faro giggled and sat on the counter to watch Scarlett fry bacon. Scarlett slid the meat onto a plate and began spreading something onto a slice of bread.

"Do you like Nutella?" she asked and Faro looked incredulous.

"Not with bacon I don't!"

Scarlett laughed and touched Faro's nose with the Nutella knife, leaving a chocolatey mark. Faro smirked and curled her tongue up to lick the substance off of her nose.

"It's for your sandwiches, idiot! The bacon is breakfast. Could you put a CD on?"

Faro felt stupid and giggled as she went over to the pile of CDs that lived in the kitchen. There was only one Green Day but Faro decided to be adventurous. Picking the creepiest looking cover she could find, she slipped the CD in and chose the third track.

"Awesome! You like My Chemical Romance?" Scarlett said, beginning to dance across the tiled floor to draw a knife from the block with a hiss.

"No. But if this is anything to go by then yes. What is this called?" Faro re-perched herself on the counter. Far away from her knife brandishing friend.

"This one? To the End I think. Wanna shout to the guys that breakfast is ready?"

Nodding, Faro walked through the living room and shouted down the corridor where the bedrooms were.

"GUYS! SCARLETT MADE FOOD!"

_That should get their attention_, she thought to herself, chuckling.

Andy appeared in the kitchen in boxer shorts and a batman shirt.

"Have we got coffee?" he whined. Scarlett laughed at his dishevelled visage and handed him a mug of hot, bitter coffee. He drank greedily with his head tipped right back which gained him a funny look from Morgan as she entered the kitchen in green shorts and a Big Bang Theory shirt.

"Whoa! Sorry to break up the half naked nerd convention!" Ashley laughed as he swaggered into the kitchen. Not that he was complaining of course as he had a rather wonderful view of Scarlett's very nice arse which, in his mind, made up for her unfortunately miniscule boobs. It really was a beautiful arse.

Once the inhabitants of the house were vaguely clothed and coffee fuelled (except Scarlett who can't stand the stuff) they began to focus on the task at hand. Getting Faro to school.

"What is the box of food for again?" CC shouted from the kitchen as Faro spat toothpaste into the sink and glared at herself in the mirror.__

_**FLASHBACK (WOW! BOLD ITALIC CAPITALS!)**_

_"Look, guys. I seriously don't think this is a good idea." Faro held up her hands at the two girls "What if I look stupid?"_

_Scarlett shook her head. "Silly Faro. Trust us, you'll look amazing!"_

_Faro sighed and nodded. Morgan and Scarlett squealed with delight and high fived._

_"Wait here!" the both said, running off in opposite directions. Faro sighed again._

_Twenty minutes later she sat on Scarlett's bed in her red, black and dark green painted room with gunk in her hair._

_"Don't worry Faro. You're gonna look awesome!" Morgan said, looking up from painting Faros nails. They were going to be black with yellow tips but at the moment they were just black._

_"Whoa guys! What are you doing?" CC said looking through the door._

_"Morgan and Scarlett decided to give me a make-over." Faro growled and CC laughed._

_"I won't keep you."_

_He left and Faro sighed again._

_"How long is this gonna take!" she growled. Scarlett giggled._

_"Calm your tits Faro, we're almost done. I've just gotta cut your hair a bit more swishy." she said, taking the dye covered tinfoil out of her fringe. Faro recoiled._

_"Oh Hell no! I am so not letting you cut my hair!"_

_Scarlett rolled her eyes. "It's not too drastic. Plus it'll look lovely. Please Faro?" she whined. Faro cursed that girl's persuasiveness._

_"Fine! But if it goes badly then I get to cut yours. Deal?" she said slyly, almost maliciously. This was meant to scare Scarlett off but she had confidence in her hair cutting skills._

_"Deal." _

_Scarlett began attacking Faros fringe with scissors._

_"Screw you..." Faro muttered angrily as she witnessed chunks of her hair fall past her eyes onto the blanket underneath her._

_Faro stepped out of the shower, sighing. Wrapping a towel round herself she watched in fascination as the drops of her breath condensed on the steamy mirror._

_"Guess there's no more avoiding it." she told herself and wiped a forearm across the mirror. The sight that met her was definitely not what she was expecting. The girl looking back at her had a choppy layered side fringe, just how she'd always envied. In the fringe were highlights of bright sunshine yellow in a pattern that looked as if the yellow was fighting with the dark brown for Faros fringe. This girl had black and yellow nails and to top it all off, a fake tattoo of a violin on her collarbone._

_Whoa. I like this me!_

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

"Faros lunch! Put the Monster drink in it would you?" Scarlett said, from across the apartment. CC looked longingly at the energy drink before sighing and reluctantly placing it in the Tupperware box. Faro emerged from the bathroom with her black and green tie dangling round her neck.  
"Lookin' good Faro!" Morgan grinned at her from sitting on the sofa "Like something outta Saint Trinian's. Suits you."

Faro blushed before adjusting her, admittedly way too short skirt. She twirled her tie into a short, fat knot about ten stripes long before flipping her collar down over it. She took her Green Day messenger bag off the sofa and, weaving her way through the coffee drinking men, managed to make it into the kitchen.

"CC do you have my lunch?" she asked innocently as the drummer turned to face her.

"You look nice. It's on the side in the plastic box." he said before hauling his lanky self onto the counter-top. _Does anyone sit on chairs in this house?_ Thought Faro as she forced her lunchbox into her already overstuffed bag. **(A/N: My bag is regularly like this.)**

"Okay Faro you've got two choices. You get a lift to school with the guys or I can take you on my motorbike." Scarlett asked. Ashley gawped.

"You ride? No way!"

"Yes way Purdy. I have a Racing Green Triumph and it is my baby." Scarlett said "Faro?"

"No Way! Harleys are so much better!" Ashley persisted

"Well, being a student I couldn't really afford one could I?" Scarlett retorted and the conversation broke down into Motorcycle related bickering. Faro rolled her eyes and looked at Mog.

"C'mon. Me and Jake'll take ya." she said, grabbing the guitarist's wrist and leading the two of them out of the door.

After a ride to school in Morgan's green car, trying hard not to hit Jake over the plethora of immature jokes he would make, regrettably, Faro had to leave the car.

"G'bye Faro!" Mog shouted at her before as an afterthought reaching into her pocket and throwing a small black and red object at Faro. She caught and frowned questionably.

"Its mine and Scarlett's old music player. Take a look later 'Kay? See ya in six hours!" Morgan half shouted before driving off. Faro placed the tangle of black MP3 player and red headphones in the blazer pocket she was now mentally labelling 'Stuff i don't want stolen' before sizing up the building in front of her.

_Okay world, you ready for Faro Ashcroft?_

The way the school building buzzed with people so, sociably seemed to say 'Bring it Bitch.'

Stepping into the bright open reception, Faro looked awkwardly around, suddenly very aware of why she hated people. A motherly looking woman with a sunny expression on her pinched face asked how she could help.

"Oh I'm new. I have no idea what I'm doing here. As in seriously, I graduated this shit three years ago." Faro said before covering her mouth so no more word vomit could escape. The woman looked down her nose at Faros blatant disregard for the cuss she just uttered and handed her a timetable.

"This is your week. Right now you should be in your form room, Music 2, which is in the smaller building just down there and out that door." she pointed and Faro nodded politely.

Following the corridor through a long ally lined with offices and lockers she came out in a spacious room full of cubbyholes and more office doors. Carrying on through, she finally saw a door out of the big building she was in. Across the in-school road leading to parental parking was a small building, dwarfed by the one she was in, which had all the telltale signs of belonging to an arts subject. It looked overly shabby and had the worn out look of a building that housed unnecessary amounts of non-musical kids because they thought it was cool.

_I'm home,_ thought Faro as she stepped through the double door to another corridor, opposite two cramped storerooms full of other peoples instruments. Turning left she saw the big 1 on the door and did a 180 on her heels to face the other door. Opening it she burst through in a whirl of yellow and black hair.

"Never Fear! Faro is here!" she said looking into the incredulous faces of her new form "Well, there's no need to be so gormless."

The room was big and spacious with a three little 'practice rooms' coming off. An electric drum-kit, a timpani and several amplifiers were scattered with disregard around and on the tables that lined the edges of the room were electric keyboards. A preppy bitch in so much lip gloss she looked like she'd had an allergic reaction snorted.

"Emo freak." a guy across the classroom coughed. Their form tutor up looked at Faro from the laptop on the piano and had a realisation moment.

"Ahh. You must be Miss Ashcroft. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" she said, her brownish blonde hair in disarray and her black dance teacher top on inside out. Faro couldn't help but wonder if she was really damn disorganised, or she had just had a good romp in one of the changing rooms. _Fuck. Ashes is rubbing off on me..._

Faro rolled her eyes in a 'you've gotta be kidding me' manner but decided to speak.

"Er- Hi. My names Faro Ashley Ashcroft and I have no idea what I'm doing here. I graduated secondary school aged 12 and have almost finished my A levels, s therefore this is a pointless exercise set up by the social services which serves no purpose other than to bring my (air quotes) 'Legal Guardian's band off the road for another 5 months. My mother is dead and I don't know who my dad is. I am certified genius level, I play grade 8 violin and already know I am going to dislike it here. Any questions?" Faro said quickly, giving the class a brief whistle stop tour of her life. No one said anything unless you count a shout of "LIAR!" from a PE jerk at the back and a hiss of "Cutter." from a girl who was tango orange. Faro stuck her tongue at the wannabe Clementine, and smirked at the sea of faces who stared up at her.

Faro was sat next to the Tango girl and for an excruciating 20 minutes, did nothing but pretend to listen to the notices and tap the rhythm of 'Rebel love song' out on the desk behind her. A bell rang and Faro silently thanked whatever deity was listening before legging it out the classroom, Green Day bag in tow. Leaning on the edge of the music block, she read her timetable. _Great_, she thought, Spanish. Her least favourite language of all the three she was fluent in. Although, the threat of a boring language lesson would have been much worse if she knew where the class was.

Aimlessly wondering in the huge building that her tutor pointed to her, Faro stumbled across the door to the Spanish class printed in her timetable. Elated at her discovery, she entered and gained a steely glare from the short, stick thin, black haired woman at the front of the class.

"Hola." she muttered. The woman barked an instruction in Spanish, so Faro took it and sat down next to another Tango girl.

_The Orange Bitches! They're everywhere!_

Faro giggled to herself as the teacher started speaking again. The orange bitch gave her a glare that could melt steel but Faro ignored her and instead turned her attention to the one thing living on a tour bus had taught her- how to procrastinate properly. Putting her feet on the desk and leaning back on the desk behind her, she busied herself pulling the energy drink CC had packed for her from her bag. Ahh. She could tell that nothing was gonna get done here.

At break time Faro checked out the MP3 player that Mog had given her. It had some really cool stuff on there but the one that caught her eye was a little track called 'Look Alive Sunshine' that came before a really awesome song called 'Na Na Na'.

_I could have some fun with this_

Plans formulated in her head but to try and knock some sense into her she asked herself _'What would Mog and Scarlett do?'_

That didn't help.

School was, as a whole, fairly uneventful. Not that much different from how it had been when she was twelve. You had the geeks, the social rejects, and the Populars. Capitalisation intended. From what she could deduce, the leader of the Popular females was called Chloe Danvers. She really needed to take that bitch down a peg or seventy seven.

But, none of that mattered now. Faro was sat in the remarkably comfortable chair that occupied the PA room, with the mp3 hooked up to the school stereo. Her finger was poised over the play button. She smirked, and pressed the switch that began the recording, which was broadcasted across the school. She began to speak, her voice was low and deep, disguised.

"_Look alive Sunshine..._

_109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit,_

_You're here with me, Doctor Death-Defying._

_I'll be your surgeon, your proctor,_

_Your helicopter,_

_Pumping out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you live._

_A system failure for the masses!_

_Anti matter for the master plan!_

_Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny._

_This one's for all you rock-and-rollers,_

_All you crash-queens and motorbabies,_

_Listen up!_

_The future is bulletproof!_

_The aftermath is secondary!_

_It's time to do it now and do it loud,_

_KILLJOYS! MAKE SOME NOISE!" _With a flourish, she pressed the play button, starting the music. The sound of Gerard Way's voice rang out across the entire school. Faro hummed along, muttering the lyrics.

"MISS ASHCROFT! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" The whiny screech of the headmistress, Madame Collins screamed into Faro's ear.

"YOUR PARENTS WILL BE HEARING OF THIS!"

_Ah fuckbucket..._

**BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB**

**Well, here's the end of another chapter. Faro can be incredibly devious if need be ;P**

**Thank you to Inu, who (as always) helped me write this chapter, thanks to BVB, although they will probably never read this, for being awesome, and thank you to my brain for generally being amazing. Not to sound narcissistic or anything. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now. **

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**I enjoy locomotives~**

**Love from, **

**Kira **


	5. Read and pass on please

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

Kira The Dead Ninja


	6. We are SO not related!

**BVB=DO NOT OWN. Depressed expression...**

**A few quotes in this chapter belong to Jeff Dunham, and by proxy, Walter and Peanut. I am yet to be able to quote Bubba J (NASCAR and BEER), or Achmed (Good evening... Infidel). **

**This chapter becomes a little... Dark towards the end, if this bothers you, stop at the "PLANE TO AMERICALAND!" bit, and skip to the end, then review, please!**

**Daughter of Rage and Love**

**Chapter 5**

**I Am Definitely NOT Related To These People**

"Yes. Umm... yes. Yes I understand. Okay. What? Oh. Well I'll talk to her about it. Okay. Bye." Ashes said down the phone before hanging up and to Faro's complete surprise, grinning like a goon.

"Faro you legend!" He said, walking over to hug the baffled and nervous looking girl. He pulled her into a huge hug, and as she felt her ribs begin to crush, he stopped.

"I can't get over how funny that is! The whole school PA?"

Faro nodded proudly. "Everyone heard."

"Good on you girl! Although, I now have to go to a parent consultation evening. As I am 'your father', or so she thinks." Ashley sighed. Faro grimaced at the thought.

"I guess two of us could go. You know, pretend to be her parents?" CC said and Morgan hit him over his gormless head.

"Don't be stupid CC." she stated "The only person even remotely old enough to pretend to be Faro's parent is Jinxx and, no offence Jeremy, but you are not going on your own."

"None taken. Why don't we just all go?" Jinxx asked curiously. The other six occupants of the house all ahh'ed in comprehension. Why in the name of God had they not thought of that? _Seriously? They're meant to be role models to young adults. Dumbasses... _Faro sighed mentally. She picked herself up, and went to go sit next to CC. He grinned at her, and shuffled up the sofa. Situating herself beside him, she began poking him in the ribs. With each poke came a suspiciously girly squeak.

"FARO! Stop it!" Scarlett yelled. Faro smirked.

"Am I pissing you o-fa-fa?" She sang tauntingly.

"YES YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF!" Faro laughed crazily, and stopped poking the man.

"Hey Andy, do you have a list of where you're performing next?" She asked. A piece of paper was thrust under her nose.

"Sah... na tah... ah... na. What the Hell is that?" This time, everyone laughed.

"Santa Ana, Faro." Andy informed her, still chuckling.

"Fuck you. That says sah-nata-ah-na." Morgan gave her a withering look. Faro just smiled serenely, and pulled a thick manga novel from her bag. She opened it, and began reading, a perverted smile on her lips.

"Why does she look like that?" Morgan whispered to Jake.

"She looks like she wants to eat them." The black haired guitarist answered , also in a whisper.

"Jeez... Just because I want in that guy's pants, it doesn't mean you can talk about me behind my freakin' back." Faro said airily, as if discussing the weather. All seven of her flatmates choked on their breaths.

"I'm sorry, WHAT!" Ashley yelped.

"Must I say it slowly for you retards? I. Want. To. Screw. Luka. Crosszeria. It's that fucking simple." **(A/N: She is reading a manga called Betrayal Knows My Name. Luka Crosszeria [LOOK HIM UP. IF YOU DO NOT THINK THAT IS A HOT CARTOON RIGHT THERE YOU HAVE ISSUES. NANO DESU.] is one of the main characters. It's a good manga. I recommend it to anyone who is not homophobic. So much potential for yaoi...) **She explained at a snail's pace. Her voice was disturbingly apathetic.

Ashley just shook his head. _This girl is WEIRD_. He thought to himself.

"Can we stop questioning my sanity long enough to get to parent's evening please?" Faro asked, her voice heavy with sarcasm. The other seven nodded sheepishly. Faro smirked and replaced the book into her bag.

"I'm going to get changed. See you in a minute." she said, before turning and walking to her bedroom. Twenty minutes later Faro returned, wearing a grey t shirt with the Nirvana logo on it. The face had a pair of buckteeth and taped in the middle hipster glasses on. Below the picture was the word Nerdvana. On her lower half were a pair of black drainpipe jeans and knee length sunshine yellow Converse. In her hand was a black Green Day hoodie. She cast a cursory glance over her surrogate family. Ashley, Andy, CC, Jake and Jinxx wore their full makeup and studded leather, while the girls were dressed in band shirts and skinny jeans, Scarlett being All-American Rejects and Morgan with All Time Low. Perfect. A smirk crossed her lips. Faro picked up her bag and walked to the door, beckoning her flatmates to follow her. They got to the vehicles and Faro explained her plan. Then, she joined Ashley on his motorcycle. Andy and Jinxx piled into Andy's rented Porsche Panamera, while Jake and Morgan sat in Morgan's British racing green vintage Mini Cooper. Scarlett was sat astride her motorcycle.

Before long, they were on the way to school. A convoy of ridiculously awesome vehicles full of equally awesome people driving down the A3 motorway

Finally, they arrived in the parking lot. Scarlett, Faro and Ashley dismounted their metallic steeds and the others exited their cars. They then took a moment to appreciate the attention they were receiving. The parents of the Wannabe Tangerines, as well as the teachers, stared in horror. The Tangerines leered perversely at the guys. One of them walked over, her huge breasts practically falling out of her shirt. She approached Ashley and put her hand on his chest.

"Hey babe. Wipe of that gunk and I'll teach you how to have a good time." Her voice was low and breathy, obviously trying to sound seductive. She sounded more like she was having an asthma attack.

"You're wearing more makeup than he is, so fuck off." Faro said coldly. The girls gaped like a fish for a few seconds before turning on her platform heel and stalking off in a huff. Scarlett extended her fist, and Faro bumped it with her own, grinning like a Halloween pumpkin.

"Time to face the music."

They marched to Madame Collins' office, feeling lime they were going to their execution.  
Several minutes later, they were sat before the school's resident Hitler. She even had the toothbrush moustache to prove it. Behind the huge desk, a sculpture of Jesus on the cross hung on the wall, and a statue of the Virgin Mary occupied a corner. _Fuck, she's Catholic_, Faro thought. Sure enough, the obese, tweed carpeted woman was staring at the guys with an expression of abject terror. Ashley smiled at her politely and she fainted, watery blue eyes rolling back into her head.

Everyone tried to reign in helpless laughter as they saw the fat pillow of a woman slump into her plush leather chair.

They exited the office and angled down the corridor towards the hall, where the rest of the teachers sat waiting for parents. First, they met Faro's music and form tutor, Miss Belknap. She said Faro was a joy and pleasure to teach, if a bit of a smartass at times. Basically, once they had gone around maths, geography, history, English, Spanish and science, they had heard enough of teachers singing Faro's praises.

Finally, they left school and the disapproving glares of parents to drive home, their convoy bombing down the motorway at 80 miles per hour. Upon arrival home, Faro retreated to her violin. With a small smile, she picked up the instrument and stroked the bow across the strings, eliciting a beautiful sound from the wooden implement. She was so engrossed in her music, she didn't notice when the phone rang, in fact, she was totally oblivious until Jake knocked on her door.

"Faro? Would you be interested in going on Warped Tour?" Faro's eyes widened comically.

"Warped Tour? HELL YES!" She yelled. Jake grinned.

"Here's the line-up." He handed the diminutive teen a sheet of paper. Faro read the words on the sheet.

MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE

BLACK VEIL BRIDES

ALL TIME LOW

PARAMORE

GREEN DAY

BLINK-182

SLEEPING WITH SIRENS

ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS

ASKING ALEXANDRIA

D.R.U.G.S.

PANIC! AT THE DISCO

EVANESCENCE

THE BIRTHDAY MASSACRE

WITHIN TEMPTATION

**(A/N: I know half of these bands have never actually been on Warped, but I'm kinda creating my ideal line-up here. There is a reason for every single one.)**

Faro's heart damn near stopped. She, insignificant little Faro Ashcroft, was going on the same tour as bloody GREEN DAY! Her idols... She might actually be able to meet them!

"It's during the summer holidays, so it's ages away... But we also have another question for you. Follow me." Faro set her violin down carefully, and traversed the corridors of the apartment until they reached the sliding glass door of the sitting room. Faro entered and sat upon the conical chair that hung from ceiling facing the sofa.

"Faro... Would you consent to play violin for us? It would mean Jinxx could concentrate on his guitar, and you'll have a reason to travel around with us then." Ashley's voice was nervous, as if he thought she would refuse.

"Do you really think I could refuse such an offer! OF-FUCKING-COURSE!" With a happy shout, Faro leapt onto Ashley and hugged him tightly. The man himself nearly fell over from shock.

**THREE DAYS BEFORE THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR, AND A WEEK BEFORE THE START OF WARPED**

"It's so unfair that you guys get to leave today! I still have 3 days of school!" Faro whined as she sat on Scarlett's bed, supposedly helping but actually hindering her packing.

"Oh you're so full of shit!" Scarlett giggled and threw a pile of socks at Faro "You've gone to school for what? Eight years of your life? Most people do a full eleven in that shithole plus three years in college! Quit whining!"

Scarlett sauntered over to her suitcase. It was about the size of a bed pillow and around 30cms deep, but absolutely packed. Mostly with jeans, tank-tops, band tees and her beloved Docs but also a few outfits for all the partying her and Mog knew would be wild.

"Sup' dudes?" Morgan wheeled an equally tiny and band shirt filled suitcase after her.

"The ceiling." Scarlett replied nonchalantly before they both turned to each other and broke into giggles. Faro raised an eyebrow.

"Now I gotta go shopping so you guys don't starve to death in the week we aren't here. Got any perverse objection to ready meals?" Scarlett announced and Faro shook her head. She then disappeared out of the bedroom in a swish of colourful candy-red hair.

"So... Morgan. What do you guys do in your spare time?" Faro asked, bored of playing Pokémon Black and listening to background noise from the Kerrang! show while Morgan mimed guitar along and complained if it was changed on the live version.

"What- Me and Scars? We jam." she said casually "We've got a YouTube channel too. We do covers of songs we like. Been doing it since year 9."

Faro lifted her feet off the sofa so she was lying completely on her back on the floor. Her spine cursed her affinity for the most unusual sitting positions as she sprung up and looked at Morgan with interest.

"Wow! Can I see?" she said and dragged Andy's laptop from the coffee table and hacked into his account. Mog sighed reluctantly and pulled up YouTube. Typing a few words, an image came up of a video screenshot. It was a younger Morgan and Scarlett; both had natural hair colours (Morgan being a caramel-ish toffee brown and Scarlett dark blonde) and Morgan's fringe had swapped sides but it was undoubtedly them. Faro decided they couldn't have been older than fifteen and those suspicions were confirmed when Scarlett spoke up.

'_Hello people of YouTube. We are Morgan and Scarlett and today we are going to be covering Mr Brightside by the Killers. Enjoy!'_

"_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his__ chest now__  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go_

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss _

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his__ chest now__  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go_

Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never..."

Faro found herself nodding along and smiling. The pair didn't have outstanding talent, Scarlett's voice was untrained and a little too breathy and Morgan only played 4 different chords and her backing was unconfident and clumsy, but there was something there. Passion, possibly, Soul, maybe, Dedication, most likely.

**UTAH, WHICH IS JUST FOUND OUT IS THE FIRST PLACE FOR WARPED THIS YEAR. WONDERFUL DINOSAURS IN UTAH, I HEAR.**

It was another hot day as the site buzzed with technicians and Scarlett was really not used to the amount of sunshine. God-dammit why was she used to English weather! She was on an epic quest to find out where she could get lunch when she felt a tap on her back.

"Hey, umm... Are you the lighting girl?" Came a male voice and she spun round to face three familiar looking men. The shoulder tapper was about her height with pointy black hair and greenish eyes. The other two were blonde-ish brown haired but one had an almost Mohawk.

"Yeah that's me." she smiled at the trio.

"Good! We've been looking for you all day and then Billie said we had to check 'cause from a distance your hair looks like Gerard and-" the Mohawk guy was cut off by the other blonde

"Shut up Tre."

"Yeah well as i was saying" said Billie "Apparently you've been staying with Black Veil Brides. Do they still have a violinist?"

Scarlett smiled widely realising that she was chatting to Faro's favourite band, about Faro.

"Yeah, they've just got a new one. What about it?"

"We're fucked." Tre announced.

"Yeah, our violinist quit yesterday and now we really need a replacement. Do you think that their violinist would play for us too?" Billie asked tentatively. Scarlett's grin couldn't have been wider if she had tried.

"Oh I'm sure she'd be _more_ than happy to help you out. They arrive tomorrow; you can come meet her then."

The three Green Day members made pleased faces.

"Thanks Scarlett. You're a lifesaver. It is Scarlett yeah?" Tre over-dramatised. Scarlett giggled a little.

"Yeah it is. No problem guys, happy to help. Reckon you could show me where I can find some food?"

"Great idea!" Billie said as Scarlett and the three men left to continue her epic quest for food.

**ON THE PLANE TO AMERICALAND!**

Faro yawned herself awake and stared up at the ceiling of the plane. Morgan's old MP3 had been her only source of sanity over this plane trip and she had fallen asleep listening to Fall Out Boy and the lyrics were now imprinted onto her brain.

"Hello passengers!" The annoying, bottle blonde flight attendant's voice rang shrilly across the plane "We have arrived in Utah! Please collect your belongings and disembark from the plane!" Both Faro and Andy glared at her. The bicolour haired teen then grabbed her Green Day bag and slid off of the seat, already mourning the loss of the Business Class reclining contraption and its insanely wonderful squishiness.

Stepping out into the boiling Utah sun, Faro donned her pair of Oakley sunglasses and followed the guys to the baggage reclaim. A tall girl dressed in sinfully tight jeans and a lacy corset that left little to the imagination screamed.

"OH MY GOD IT'S BLACK VEIL BRIDES!" The shout went up and veritable legions of fans accosted the small group. Faro hung back, uncertain as to what her reception would be. The whorish looking Goth with the tight corset came up to her first.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you hanging around with them?" Her voice was whiny, as if she was a five year old who had been told it was bedtime.

"I-I'm Faro, and I've been staying with them. Ashley is my..." Faro felt a stinging pain as the girl slapped her across the face.

"THEY ARE MINE! MINE I TELL YOU!" A crowd of girls dressed similarly to the first soon congregated around the injured teen, who clutched her now violently red cheek and tried not to let the tears fall. One punch sank into her stomach, while a kick from a wickedly sharp heel sank into her calf, ripping into her jeans and leaving a deep, bleeding furrow in its wake. Unable to keep the tears back, she let them trickle from her eyes, disbelieving. _The guys promote tolerance from their fans... If this is the reception I get, I don't think I want to play with them... _A little forlorn voice Faro had hoped to have left behind at the care home sobbed into her mind.

"ANDY!" The tall man looked over at the throbbing mob of oestrogen fuelled madness, and watched as the head of dark brown and sunshine yellow hair sank beneath the throng. _No... Faro!_

He waded through the girls, parting them like the red sea before Moses. Finally, he reached the middle. Faro has curled in on herself, a little ball to protect the sensitive organs in her torso. Blood soaked the leg of her dark blue jeans, turning them black. Andy snarled at the remaining girls, and picked up his best friend's ward, and her bag, leaving those bitches who would dare hurt the child in his wake.

CC looked back at them, his face a mix of anger, bitterness, disappointment and contempt.

"You just hurt our sister. I hope you're happy." Somehow, this quiet reprimand held more anger than any shout.

The girls looked down at their feet, the magnitude of what they had done finally hitting them like a freight train.


	7. Antagonism, Anarachy, Agony

**So, this is chapter six... Wow! I love this story!**

**I do not own BVB, any of the other bands on Warped, or any songs I may use. I can write stories, but I CANNOT write songs. That's more Meg's kind of thing... I also do not own the gin. **

**The song in this chapter is White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons.**

**Also, I found out Mr Alex Gaskarth did have a brother, and he did die, but contrary to popular opinion his name was not whatever we were calling him on this site (Daniel I think?) and he died in his sleep, purely of natural causes. Rest in peace Tom Gaskarth.**

**Daughter of Rage and Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Antagonism, Anarchy, Agony**

"Farooooooo! Oh my god I've missed you and you will not believe who wants to meet you!" Scarlett said in an overly hyper voice but stopped when she saw the young teen limping. Dropping to her knees she grabbed Faro's waist and pulled her tear streaked face into her colourful hair. Faro cried into Scarlett's shoulder as the guys explained to Morgan what had happened. Faro's tears turned into hysterical sniffles as she inhaled the scent of her almost sister. She smelt of candyfloss and cooking spices and for the first time in a long while, Faro missed her mum.

"Scarlett my leg hurts." The teen whimpered breathlessly into her pseudo-sister's ear. Scarlett nodded and picked up the crying girl like a baby and carried her across the big parking lot where all the tour buses were parked. Morgan opened the door to the BVB bus and Scarlett sat Faro on a counter, being careful with her bloodied leg.

"Mog? Could you patch her up, I'm terrible with hurt people." Scarlett asked Morgan before levelling her face with Faro's tear-stained one.

"You look like you could do with some comfort food. What can I get you?" she asked softly, smiling at the upset girl. Faro almost giggled and thought for a second.

"Jelly snakes. The yellow bellied ones. And fish and chips." she sniffled. Scarlett stroked her wet cheek with the back of her hand.

"Jelly snakes and fish and chips it is then. BRB."

Scarlett left the bus and Morgan hugged Faro.

"I'm gonna kill whoever did this you know. It's so wrong." she said, using a menacingly large pair of scissors to cut the bottom off Faros jean leg, which was ruined anyway. She gently rubbed disinfectant over the gash which made Faro bite her lip and cuss loudly. Then she tightly wrapped a bandage around Faros calf and as she finished, Scarlett returned.

"I found you jelly snakes. And the guys from D.R.U.G.S gave me cheesecake mix for you. Want some?" she asked gently. Faro nodded as tears kept coming. A jelly snake was put in her hand by Morgan who folded her shaking fingers around the sugary, additive filled candy, but Faro was too shaky to take more than one bite. It tasted watery of tears and was too chewy for her weakened mouth. Scarlett was sliding a tray of oven chips and bake in a bag fish into the tiny bus oven and Morgan had gone to find the band. Faro cried silent tears for a while, watching Scarlett mix up the cheesecake.

"Scarlett?" Faro whimpered shakily.

"Yeah?" she asked, putting down the spoon.

"Sing for me?"

Scarlett smiled at her and touched her cheek, wiping away a tear.

"_Can you lie next to her  
and give her your heart, your heart?  
As well as your body  
And can you lie next to her  
and confess your love, your love?  
As well as your folly  
And can you kneel before this king  
and say "I'm clean", "I'm Clean"?_

But tell me now where was my fault,  
in loving you with my whole heart?  
Oh, tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?

Her white blank page  
and a swelling rage, rage  
You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink  
You desired my attention, but denied my affections, my affections

So tell me now where was my fault,  
in loving you with my whole heart?  
Oh, tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?

Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh  
Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh  
Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh  
Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh

Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life  
oh lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life

Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh  
Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh  
Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh  
Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh"

It took Faro a second to register. The power of Scarlett's voice and the mysterious way the song had created its own melody from just one voice had distracted her and she found the she'd been lifted to the sofa, jelly snake in hand. The voice from those lungs sounded more suited to a soul singer or emotional power ballad writer, not the skinny, flat chested sound tech who was spreading cheesecake mix in a tin on the other side of the bus.

"Feel a little better?" Scarlett asked and Faro smiled.

"Yes. You write that?" she murmured and Scarlett snorted.

"I wish. No, that honour belongs to Mumford and Sons. But it's not really the kind of scene people at this kinda gig listen to, so our secret, hey?" she walked over and touched a cheesecake mix covered spoon to Faros teary lips. She took it and licked with the tip of her tongue. It still tasted wet and teary but she now had a smile on her face.

"SCARLETT! HAS YOUR VIOLINIST FRIEND ARRIVED YET!" Faro turned to Scarlett, grey eyes wide.

"Please tell me that is not who I think it is." Unfortunately, Faro's wish was shattered as Billie-Joe Armstrong strode onto their bus, Tre Cool and Mike Dirnt in tow.

"Hey, are you the violinist? You don't look so good... Are you ok?" Billie leant down to Faro's level. Faro shook her head, unable to speak. She then fainted.

"Umm... Sorry about that. She'd had a shitty day, and she's only fifteen... So yeah..." Scarlett smiled sheepishly up at the three men who stared at her pseudo-sister, wondering what they had done.

"What happened to her?" Mike asked.

"She got attacked by the fan girls. They assumed she was dating a member of the band." Scarlett explained.

"Well, is she?" Questioned Tre.

"Lord no. Ashley is her legal guardian, but I don't think the fans let her speak long enough to say that."

"How did that happen?" Billie continued the bout of questions.

"Faro's mum was Ash's best friend, despite being three years older than him. When she moved to England at fifteen she somehow got pregnant. She died last September, leaving guardianship of Faro to Ashes as her parents disowned her." Scarlett neglected to mention Faro's status as a child of rape, (a fact which had been revealed to the two women under strict orders to never tell anyone. Ever) keeping it secret, as Faro would murder her. Sister or not.

"Scar? Are Green Day really standing in front of me?" Faro's reverent tone penetrated Scarlett's ears. Scarlett chuckled, and nodded, her candy-red hair flipping to and fro with the motion. Billie smiled.

"Hi Faro! I'm Billie-Joe Armstrong, and these strange people are Tre Cool and Mike Dirnt. Can you play violin for us?"

"Wha? Huh? I thought you had a violinist? Why a-are you asking me this?" Faro did not sound completely... With it. She sounded drunk.

"Fucker quit on us two days before the tour. Miss Harper here said that you could play for us." Tre informed her. Faro shot an accusing look at her read headed comrade, before turning and smiling (as well as any teen drugged on pain and jelly snakes could) at the men who crowded her bedside.

"I know anime people who play the violin! Like Ikuto. Ikuto is pretty, but he is not as pretty as Jellal. Jellal is pretty and he has blue hair with red facial tattoos. I also think Gajeel is cool, but he scares me with all his shooby-doo-bop." Scarlett and Green Day looked at the teen, more confused than a zookeeper with vegetarian crocodiles.

"I think you may have to come back tomorrow. She's in shock I think." Scarlett shooed the males out of the door gently, watching as they strode back to their bus.

When she returned to her little sister's bedside, the small girl was fast asleep, grey eyes closed and flat chest rising and falling with each breath.

She was cute when she was asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY! *JAZZ HANDS***

"Holy fuckbucket!" Faro only just caught herself on the door handle of the bus as she pitched forwards towards the gravel of the car park. Gingerly, she limped down the steps and began to hobble towards the next bus, so focused upon avoiding the numerous potholes in the ground, that she didn't notice that she was beginning to enter someone else's personal space, until she knocked into the poor guy.

"ITAAAAAI!"* She screamed in pain as she landed on the gravel and felt the scab on her leg tear open, soaking both bandage and jeans leg in blood.

"OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!" Faro looked up at the man with a glare. He ignored her, and picked her up bridal style, being careful with her leg. He carried her up the stair of a dark blue bus, and deposited her on the sofa, next to a guy with meticulously untamed hair and chocolate brown eyes. The guy who picked her up returned.

"Dickhead, I can walk by myself."

"I'm so sorry! I'm Jack Bassam Barakat, from the American band All Time Low!" Faro finally got a proper look at him. He was quite tall, with pretty much the same hairstyle as the guy sitting next to Faro on the sofa. He had a white streak in his fringe though, whereas the unnamed dude did not. It made Jack look kinda like a skunk.

"You're name is about as American as I am. And I'm Faro Ashcroft, ward of Ashley Purdy and violinist for Black Veil Brides."

"Wow, no one usually notices my name. My mom is from Lebanon!"

"I love the fact you're getting along, but seriously dude, what about me?" Faro and Jack both turned to the other guy on the sofa. He smiled a charming smile.

"I'm Alex Gaskarth, pretty lady. It is an honour to meet you. When can I expect you in bed?" Faro's jaw nearly dropped.

"I hate you." She spat.

"Aww, you can't hate me. I'm too lovable for that." He sounded cocky and sure of himself.

"You won't see me in your bed for the next three years you wanker!"Alex had the grace to look confused.

"What?" Both he and Jack asked.

"I'm fifteen. " Alex snorted.

"Pfft. Can I have your virginity when you ARE legal then?" Faro slapped him. "HEY!" He yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR! WHY AREN'T YOU GIVING ME LOVE AND HUGS AND STUFF!"

"My hate is the lifeblood that pulses through the veins of your universe. It is my gift to you. You're welcome for that. You ungrateful piece of shit." Alex looked remorseful. Jack burst out laughing.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" He guffawed.

"Thank you. Can you help me out with my leg now, because I think my jeans are pretty much permanently ruined. Not to mention it hurts like a bitch." Jack stood up to his full height (At least a foot taller than Faro) and walked to a cupboard, pulling out a dressing pad and a roll of sticky black bandage (to stick the dressing pad on) **(A/N: Like the stuff that is wrapped around plaster casts.)**, cut off the legs of her jeans to make a pair of capris, and then began to carefully bind her leg, making sure not to restrict her blood flow, but still keep the right degree of pressure in order to stop the bleeding.

"Jack you're such a woman!" Alex smirked. Faro gave him a poisonous glare.

"You sexist motherfucker. There are millions of male nurses in the world, so who the bloody fuck do you think you are assuming only women can bandage wounds! Women weren't allowed on battlefields for hundreds of years, so who do you think bandaged soldiers' wounds huh? You're a pig, you know that Gaskarth!" Alex was lost for words. Finally, after a tense silence that lasted for what felt like hours, he huffed and flounced from the bus, nose in the air. Faro sniffed imperiously.

"Jeebus, people are so touchy these days. I was only stating the obvious." Jack smiled and gave her a hug, which the teen returned apprehensively.

"Want me to take you to the practice stage?" He asked. Faro nodded and grinned at him. He scooped her up, and walked out of the door, again careful not to jostle her injured leg. He wound around buses and weaved through crowds of technicians.

Before long, the pair arrived at the practice stage, where Black Veil Brides were being put through their paces, playing Rebel Love Song. Jake spotted Faro first, and a grin spread across his lips, but when he noticed her ride, his face turned thundery. The expressions of the rest of the band were similar, if not worse in Ashley and CC's cases. Jack, sensing he was not wanted near the bands pseudo-sister, put Faro gently on the ground, knelt before her and kissed the back of her hand.

"Until tomorrow, my lady!" He called as he turned away to walk back to All Time Low's bus.

"Jerk." She muttered. She analysed the bands' expressions and decided at add fuel to the fire. "Cute jerk though." Ashley leapt from the stage and stood in front of her, hands on hips and somehow managing to seem threatening despite how much he looked like a Goth housewife scolding her unruly four year old

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!" He demanded. Faro stepped back slightly from his rage.

"Jack Barakat, from All Time Low. He helped me when I re-opened the scab on my leg." If possible, Ashley's face turned even more angry.

"ALL TIME LOW? THOSE GUYS ARE PARTY ANIMALS! I DON'T WANT YOU HANGING AROUND WITH THEM FARO! I FORBID YOU FROM GOING NEAR THEM AGAIN!" The band, along with Morgan and Scarlett who had just arrived, nodded sagely, seconding Ashley's motion. Faro snarled at him.

"Like you aren't much better." Before turning on her heel and stalking away, towards the car park entrance. Ashley stood alone in front of the stage, hand out stretched as if to stop her.

"I fucked up, didn't I?" He muttered to himself.

**STROLLING MERRILY ALONG THE MAIN ROAD, CURSING OUT EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING UNDER THE SUN.**

"Stupid fucker. Like he doesn't have a different girl in his gods damned bed after every fucking concert! What right does he have? He isn't my fucking father! I HAVE NO FUCKING FATHER!" Faro spat, keeping her voice low as to not alarm the people finishing up their shopping and heading home, eager to pass the freeway/motorway before rush hour.

Finally, she stopped in front of a large arcade. Faro had never been inside an arcade before, and curiosity got the best of her. She stepped inside, into a maelstrom of flashing lights, gunshot sound effects and roaring supercars.

Two hours later, Faro could be found playing Grand Theft Auto, laughing maniacally as she aimlessly knocked over pedestrians, imagining they had the faces of the band members.

"Heya Faro!" Faro paused her mindless massacre of innocent bystanders to see Jack and an incredibly buff guy with flippy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Salutations, Jack and random guy." Faro flicked out her fingers in a strange salute **(A/N: If you've ever seen Kakashi Hatake from Naruto wave, it looks like that)**. Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Faro. This is All Time Low's bassist, Zack Merrick. Zack, this is Ashley Purdy's ward and BVB's violinist Faro Ashcroft." Zack grinned at Faro.

"'Sup. So, you play in BVB?" Faro sighed.

"I think so. I can't imagine they're all that happy with me right now though."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because they don't want me hanging around with you. Apparently you're all crazy party animals and a bad influence. I took the liberty of informing my beloved guardian that he is not much better, and then got the Hell outta Dodge. But, I have to leave now, as they will be on my back ALL night about where I've been." Jack and Zack nodded, grinned, and moved out of the way so Faro could leave the PyroMat gaming chair is which she sat. With another salute, she walked away to the door. Jack had to try very hard not to stare at her retreating (and rather wonderful) behind.

**BACK AT THE BUS**

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU FARO? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOU'VE BEEN!" Ashley screeched.

"I was at the arcade." Faro said quietly, unwilling to make the man angrier than he already was. She was, unfortunately, unsuccessful.

"AN ARCADE! AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE! I BAN YOU FROM GOING THERE AGAIN!" Faro's face crumpled, and she ran from the bus once more.

"I thought I was going to have fun on this tour. I guess I was wrong." Faro's voice was completely emotionless, somehow scaring Ashley even more than if she had shouted in anger.

Faro sat against the bus's front wheel, folded near in half, head in her knees and shoulders shaking with choking, silent sobs.

"Hey kid, are you ok?" Faro recognised the voice, but was too emotionally exhausted to care that it was the hated Alex Gaskarth speaking to her.

"What the fuck do you think, Gaskarth?" She growled.

"No, you're not okay. Want to come with me to the bar and get a drink?" Faro shook her head.

"Nah. I think I'll sit here and wallow in my misery some more." She lowered her brow back to her knees, and resumed sobbing. Alex smiled sadly, remembering how he was the same after his brother died.

"Very well. Come join me whenever you feel like it." He turned away, headed for the gates of the car park. Seeing Faro's misery had dredged up some memories he would far rather drown in a bottle.

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

Faro patrolled the parking lot, lamenting her lack of manga, and false family. She had tried to return to the practice stage to reconcile and play with the band, but although they forgave her, they insisted they did not need her help and sent her back to the bus, their dismissals ringing falsely in her ears.

With a heavy sigh (and heart feeling weighty enough to put an obese elephant to shame), she trudged back to the bus and flopped onto her bed, mind running in circles from sheer boredom.

_Damn you Andy. Damn you CC. Damn you Jinxx. Damn you Jake. Damn you, my sisters. And, Ashley? Damn you to the Seventh and most fiery Level of Hell._

"FARO!" Ash's irritable yell senselessly burst Faro's little bubble of peaceful monotony. The raven haired teen in question sighed and raised her head. A feeling of foreboding wriggled like a snake in her gut, wreathing her mind with a dark sense of "something wicked this way comes".

"Which fuckarse is fucking up the sound checks?" Even calm Morgan sounded pissed.

"Hey, what's going on? What's up with the sound checks?" Faro asked.

"Some idiot has been mucking with the lighting and sound stuff. Everything is going wrong. You're lucky you're able to sit here and do nothing Faro." Faro didn't just see red. She saw crimson, blood and flaming pillar-box scarlet.

"I'M NOT LUCKY! I'M FUCKING BORED TO DEATH!" She screamed.

"DON'T BE SO DAMN LAZY FARO!" Scarlett screeched back. "CAN'T YOU BE MORE CONSIDERATE? WE'VE BEEN WORKING OUR ASSES OFF!"

"I am being considerate... I'm just... I AM SCARED OF BEING ALONE!" Faro yowled this last with pain sharpening each syllable. It had no effect on the adults who crowded her.

"WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!" Andy shouted. Faro's stormy grey eyes flashed with hurt, and a sob bubbled up her throat. Being unwanted and forgotten was the thing that scared her most.

"If you paid attention to me... Then..." Faro trailed off.

"WE'RE TRYING OUR BEST! IT'S NOT OUR FAULT YOUR WHORE OF A MOM DROPPED DEAD!" Morgan yelled. That was the final nail in the proverbial coffin. Faro stood up, brutally pushed CC and Scarlett out of her way and sprinted from the bus, ignoring the warm feeling spreading across her calf as the new scab opening once more.

"This time, we all fucked up." Morgan deadpanned.

**NEARBY BAR**

Faro was pretty sure she looked a sight. Her hair was windswept, her eyeliner was running, and her chest still vibrated with violent sobs of despair and hopelessness.

She flopped onto a bar stool, ignoring the patron on her left side.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Alex asked, eyes wide as he tried to reconcile the crying teen that sat before him with the fierce woman of four days ago.

"My mother is a whore, my family don't want me, and I'm an ungrateful layabout." Faro's voice was emotionless enough to put the unfeeling monotone of Ulquiorra Cifer to shame.*

"Damn, your life really does suck, doesn't it?" He tried to keep his tone light, and not pitying, so as not to patronise his fragile companion. "Fancy a drink to take your mind off it?"

"Gin." Was the only reply he received. He signalled the bartender and asked for a bottle of their best gin. The small, rat faced man returned three seconds later with a clear glass bottle of transparent liquid, the elaborate label on the front proclaiming it to be "GREENALL'S BLOOM GIN". The bartender removed the lid and slid it across the black marble bar to Alex, who then passed it to Faro.

The girl in question took a large gulp of the alcoholic beverage, grimacing slightly as it burnt its way down her throat.

"Mm. Flowery." She remarked.

***^*%^*%(^%T(&^$R&($%&£^$W%"£$"$£" :}::{:{}:{:{::(*&(^^*%&*^$R%&£^$£%"%$^**

**Well, there goes another chapter. Thank you to Bleh, who helped me plan this chapter, and thank you to Inu for writing the majority of the mushy stuff. I love you guys.**

**Ulquiorra Cifer (or Schiffer. I don't know which), is the Arrancar who hold the position of Cuatra (Fourth) Espada in Sousuke Aizen's army, in the anime Bleach. Follow the link below to learn more about him, or better yet, watch the anime. It's AMAZING. Remove the spaces.**

** bleach . wikia wiki / Ulquiorra_Cifer**


	8. Faros with Hats

**I can sing the entire ending to Vampire Knight Season 1. In Japanese!**

**In this chapter, I will be quoting Douglas Adams a lot. I recently watched the Hitch-Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy Stage Show, and it was awesome. I identify with Marvin the Paranoid Android.**

**Disclaimer: The roses are dead,**

**The violets are too,**

**I don't own shit...**

**And neither do you! **

**Daughter of Rage and Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Faros with Hats**

Soon enough, the bottle was half empty, hanging loose in Faro's long fingers as she tipped her head back, trying to soothe the aching in her neck. Alex had long gone skirt chasing by that point, and was seemingly successful in his efforts if the buxom brunette who was attached to him in a fierce lip lock was anything to go by.

"Faro, what's wrong?" Asked Jack, making Faro jump as he pretty much appeared behind her.

"I think you ought to know, I'm feeling very depressed." She answered in an empty monotone.

"Drinking to keep your mind off of it then?"

"It's not working. I have an exceptionally large mind." Jack smiled at the small amount of triumph in those words, which showed that Faro's impromptu drinking binge hadn't completely fried her brain. Yet.

"How's life?" He asked, trying to make conversation. Faro gave him a sour look.

"Life? Don't talk to me about life. They left me alone for four days. The first twenty four hours were the worst. The second twenty four hours, they were the worst too. The third twenty four, I didn't enjoy at all. After that, I went into a bit of a decline. Then, they came back, told me how damn lucky I was for having nothing to do, and referred to my mother by the more crude moniker for prostitute. I, to put it in layman's terms, pegged it." Whatever reply Jack had had prepared for whatever answer he would receive died on his tongue.

"Oh." Was all he could muster as a reply.

"Oh? Is that all you can come up with?! Oh? Jashin help me, you're dumber than I thought." Jack, after quelling the snarky reply that rose in his larynx, decided to get to know Faro a little better.

"So, how'd you end up with BVB?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ashley and mum were friends; I was left to him in her will. Big whoop, hoo-bloody-rah." Jack decided to ignore her sarcastic tone.

"You really are a bundle of laughs today, aren't you?" He snapped. Faro sent him a withering glare over the lip of the gin bottle.

"I'm a personality prototype, can't you tell?" Jack decided to ignore the snarky quote.

"How did you meet Morgan and Scarlett?" He asked. Faro sighed at the prospect of more questions, but answered nonetheless.

"We just arrived here, and Ash was perving up Mog. I told him off, and she thanked me. I chewed her out because she called me kid, and then she went to go fix something techy. Or something… Anyhow, they moved onto our bus, and were having a shoe fight, I decided to go out on a limb and extend the hand of friendship. We became friends from there, and they helped me when the fan girls screwed me over. It was good for me, I suppose since I am the most socially inept thing since, well… Ever. I play Pokemon for crying out loud! I have no chance to be popular. They didn't even shun me when they found out how I was born."

"How were you born?" Faro didn't answer for a long time, instead taking a long, fortifying drink from the bottle. By the time she answered, her words had begun to slur.

"Mum drank a drugged drink at a party when she was fifteen. I don't know who my dad was, and I don't want to know him." She hiccupped, and then giggled at the strange sound. "Oh! I think I might be slightly sloshed!" Jack shook his head fondly at her uncanny ability to state the blindingly obvious, and picked her up, gin and all. With a sly smile, he told the barmaid who was on duty to charge the bottle and his own glass of Coke to Alex's tab before sweeping out of the bar with the inebriated teen violinist in his arms.

After about ten minutes of walking, his arms had begun to ache, so it was a blessing when he finally arrived in front of the All Time Low bus. He carefully deposited Faro onto the sofa and covered her with a blanket before marching out towards the Black Veil Brides vehicle. They had some explaining to do.

**ABOARD THE GOOD BUS BLACK VEIL BRIDES**

Scarlett knew something was missing, but she couldn't think what it was. She was just standing up in order to go fix herself a vodka and Coke when there was a sharp rapping upon the bus window. She sighed, thinking it was another deranged fan girl, and opened the curtains expecting to see another haplessly love struck scene kid with Andy's name tattooed across her heart or something equally stupid.

She did NOT expect an eyeful of an irate Jack Barakat. He glared at her and motioned towards the door. She gulped and went to open it, dreading finding out what had made the usually happy-go-lucky guitarist this hopping damn mad.

She opened the door, and he walked in, turning his "if looks-could-kill-you'd-be-a-puddle-of-goo-at-my-feet-you-useless-mortal-scumbags" glare on the boys and Morgan who were sat in the living area. Scarlett joined them, feeling like a schoolgirl getting scolded by the headmaster. She half expected him to pull out a cane or something.

"What in the almighty taintchafing FUCK did you do to screw up Faro's head so bad?!" He yelled. Ashley looked affronted.

"We didn't do anything!" He retorted. Jack turned the full force of his glare onto the bassist, who whimpered and cowered into the sofa cushions.

"Oh really? So why did I find her in a bar with Alex, completely hammered and quarter empty bottle of gin in hand? Why did I hear that you called her mom a WHORE!?" Morgan, Scarlett and the guys looked at each other in horror, realising the magnitude of what they'd done.

"Wait! Is she still at the bar?!" Andy yelped, thinking of the no end of trouble Faro could be in, and how it would look for him if she got raped or assaulted. Now it was Jack's turn to look affronted.

"Of course not! She's sleeping on our bus. One of us will bring her back in the morning." Ashley growled at the notion of Faro staying on the "party animal" bus, but relented. Jack left, with a final warning.

"If I find Faro in that kind of state again and it's your fault, I will kill you. Slowly. With Silly String." As he strode from the bus, the band and their techy people pondered upon his words.

…

…

…

How the Hell do you kill someone with Silly String?

**THE NEXT MORNING… **

Morgan scowled at her reflection in the bus bathroom's mirror, remembering her part in the previous night's fiasco. As soon as she's made the remark about Ophelia and seen the distraught expression on Faro's face she had wanted to take the words back. She had wanted to gather the diminutive teen into a hug, and make sure nothing ever hurt her again.

As she carefully lined her eyes, she pondered on what to give Faro as an apology. Slowly, as she carefully blackened her left waterline, a plan began to form.

She would introduce Faro to the remaining bands on the tour… The had all been clamouring to meet the fourteen year old prodigy, so why the Hell not?

**ABOARD THAT WRETCHED HIVE OF SCUM AND VILLAINY (ACCORDING TO ASHLEY, IF HE WERE INTELLECTUAL ENOUGH TO USE SUCH WORDS), WHICH IS ALSO KNOWN AS THE ALL TIME LOW BUS**

Faro smiled as she crept past the sleeping forms of Alex, Zack, the newly introduced Rian and finally Jack on her way out of the bus. She was dreading seeing her "family" again, but for the sake of her sanity and dignity she put on a brave face and walked towards the Black veil Brides bus while humming a Gershwin piece that she had heard in Fantasia 2000, called Rhapsody in Blue.

Finally, with a soft sigh, the fourteen year old collapsed upon her own bed inside her own bus, and closed her storm grey eyes. She could deal with the maddening crowd later.

Faro felt something on her face and sat up. Examining it, it was a post-it that had fallen off her bunk ceiling addressed to her.

'Today we're introducing you to everyone, so get down to the lighting rig sharpish. And don't get caught! Mog xoxo'

Whining, she sat up. Dragging her skinny jeans up her legs, she tiptoed into the kitchen to be face to face with a plateful of sandwiches. A note sat on top of each sandwich with a name on in Scarlett's handwriting, which made Faro giggle. That girl was too much of a perfectionist sometimes.

Cluelessly, Faro traversed the new venue and found herself stood in the middle of what looked like an ex building site facing an enormous stage. Where would the lighting rig be? Tall tower, Faro decided before putting in her headphones and blasting Green Day loudly, still shocked that she had met them yesterday.

"Faro!" a voice shouted from the lighting booth, facing onto the stage. She looked up to see a swish of blue legging it down the stairs at her.

"Mog!" she giggled "I woke up!"

"Shocker! You get the sandwich Scarlett made?"

"Yup. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes! Come on!" Morgan dragged her by the wrist to the lighting tower. There must have been like a bazillion steps but Morgan flew up them and in seconds they were on a platform-like booth filled with lights and techy things."

"This is Scarlett's Kingdom. She rules this booth." Morgan said, deadly serious and Scarlett looked up from a panel of dials, laughing.

"You make me sound like some kind of evil dictator." she smiled

"Its cause you are Scars!" said a man from cross-legged on the floor. He was tall and slight, looked about 27, with dark ginger hair and eyes the colour of cornflowers. He had on a plain navy shirt and black skinnys, his accent was definitely American and he seemed to be devouring orange pasta from a plastic pot with the end of a knife.

"Fuck off Rupert. I am your boss you know." she said and the ginger man mock saluted.  
"Yes ma'am. Will withhold all stupid comments until we aren't working." he said with utmost conviction which made Scarlett burst into laughter.

"Sup kid. I'm Rupert, travelling with Evanescence, I do lighting tech." Rupert said, holding out a hand for Faro to shake "You must be Faro. The guys rave about ya, you'll be alright here."

"Erm, guys? Little help here?" a female voice shouted from the other side of the booth. A gothic looking girl with a spiderweb tattoo on the side of her neck (A/N/- she looks exactly like Abi from NCIS) had fallen through a box of wires and, unlike sound cables, these were very thin and impossibly tangled.

"That's Lea. She's a sweetheart but such a klutz." Morgan said as Rupert went to help the girl from the wires "She does stage setup and venue organisation and all that other logistical stuff. Travels with DRUGS."

"Hola chica!" Lea waved at Faro from the opposite side of the booth before resuming what she was doing beforehand; eating a kiwi.

"There is a guy and a girl on each tech job. Scarlett and Rupert are lighting, Lea and a dude called François *(A/N- fran-swar. He's French)* who travels with Within Temptation do logistics. Scarlett is the boss of all of them. Then it's me and Sam, he's with Paramore, on instrument tech and Jacob -"  
"The hot one." Scarlett cut in before resuming uncharacteristic, focused silence.

"Yes. Jacob 'the hot one' who goes round with MCR and Amelie the scatterbrain who lives on the Birthday Massacre bus do sound tech. They all answer to me." Morgan explained "Now let's meet the bands!"

"Oh! I'm coming too!" Scarlett said, retrieving her sandwich from on the panel of sliders "Centre the spotlights for me Rupert?"

"Sure."

The two women practically dragged Faro down the stairs and out into the parking lot like venue. Then they ran across the potholed parking lot to a black bus.

"Who's this then?" Faro asked, looking up at her two sisters. Scarlett bit her lip and laughed.

"It's MCR. Isn't the logo a bit of a giveaway?" Morgan asked and Faro looked at the band name printed across the back of the bus. Oh. That was awkward, she thought. Then she heard a loud voice from behind her in what sounded like a rather downbeat New York accent.

"Gerard!" Came the voice and Scarlett swivelled on her heels and glared at Frank Iero.

"Oh My God! If you do that again I am telling Gerard you think he has a vagina!" she shouted loudly and Frank laughed. Gerard chose that moment to lean out of the tour bus door.

"I have a what?!"

Frank, Morgan, Scarlett and Faro all burst into laughter at Gerard's facial expression. Ray and Mikey followed Gerard out of the bus door and smiled at the smiling teen stood between the two sound techs.

"Hey. You must be Faro? Scarlett and Morgan talk about you all the time." Gerard said "Is it true that you played our song live over your school PA?"

Faro blushed and smiled up at the three awesome men, whose music she knew had inspired her two sisters beyond belief.

"Yeah. It was funny." she murmured. Ray Toro patted her on the back.

"You are so much cooler in person. Gotta go. Are they ready for soundcheck?" He asked and Mog nodded. The four men walked off toward the stage, as if going to soundcheck was the best thing they could think of doing right now. Faro smiled a little.

"They're awesome." she grinned a little.

"Yeah. Pity Gee stole my hair colour." Scarlett joked in the kind of humour that's wasted outside of the UK but Faro laughed.

"Who now?" Faro asked as her sisters led her across the parking lot.

"I dunno, pick a bus." Scarlett stated and Faro pointed.

"That's our bus stupid." Morgan said cheerily, poking her in the ribs "Try again?"

Faro laughed internally at her stupid random guess and tried again. Opening her eyes she realised she was pointed at a bus with a crooked yellow smiley face on the side with arrows round. Morgan smirked a little.

"Here come the dick jokes." she said as they barged through the side door to be faced with three bored looking men sitting on tables in the dim light.

"Hey Scarlett. Do we need soundcheck already?" said the one with a hair gel point at the front of his head.

"Nahh. I just sent MCR off for that. We just wanted you to meet Faro." Scarlett said nonchalantly. Faro gave a nervous little half wave and a smile as the three men waved back.

"How have you all not died of lack of sunlight yet?' Mog said breaking the tension by opening the blinds "I'm surprised that you can still see."

"That's what she said!" Tom DeLonge said in his high and unusual accent.

"That was lame." Faro said. She wanted to add 'and your accent irritates me' but she had gained enough people skills over the past month or so to know that was rude.

"You hurt my feelings Miss Ashcroft." Tom stated "This is Mark and Travis. I have the better jokes though." he pointed at the hair gelled one and the tattooed one respectively.

"Hey." she said. Mark gestured for her to come over so she did. He then stole Toms beanie hat, much to his protestations, and placed it on Faros head.

"Suits you. Now wear it onstage tonight and kick ass!" he said patting her shoulder. She grinned and nodded before facing back to her pseudo-sisters and leaving the bus.

"Byyye Scarlett, Morgan and Farooooooo!" Tom shouted after them. As soon as the door shut, Faro breathed out.

"My god, his voice is annoying." she exclaimed and Morgan and Scarlett looked at her horrified.

"No way. Its' awesome!" Scarlett argued as the made their way across the parking lot. Faro shrugged and adjusted the beanie on her head.

"Meh. Suit yourself." she said.

They then crossed the whole parking lot to go to the bus with a yellow AAR on the back. Tripping down the steps over his own legs was a tall brunette man with loose curls in his hair. Faro giggled a little; Andy thought he had gazelle legs!

"Whoooo you've got cool hair!" said the man, coming over across the rocky tarmac to flip Faro's fringe with his fingers "It's like Nick's but, not, you know?"

"Erm. Hi." Faro said to the tall stranger who was now curling a yellow strand of Faros hair round his fingers. Just then, Scarlett's walkie-talkie crackled into life.

"Scarlett, MCR just finished soundcheck. Can you send whoever's convenient?" Came a smooth central accent which Faro presumed belonged to Lea.

"Sure. I'll send Tyson over." she pushed the button.

The man stopped playing with Faros hair for a second and looked at her, before lifting her roughly onto his shoulder, despite her shock.

"C'mon cool violinist girl! I've gotta go to soundcheck!" Tyson said, twirling on the spot very animatedly as Faro giggled loudly.

"Put me down!" she squealed, gripping his hair. He obliged and waved goodbye but not before shouting back

"You two are coming to party with us tonight yeah?!" he looked at Mog and Scarlett.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Tyson!' Morgan shouted back. Three other men stepped off the bus and laughed internally at Faros shock.

"Don't worry. Tyson gets a little over excited on tour." said the blonde holding a drumstick "You'll get used to it." Then they left, following their over-zealous front man to the stage as quickly as they had appeared. Faro laughed.

"Was he high?" she giggled.

"Tyson? Nope. He's a strange one that man, but not a druggie." Morgan said.

In the next bus, Faro heard music. After saying this sentence in her head she mentally slapped herself. It's a band bus, what was she expecting? Cookies?

A man's voice was singing something about eyes the size of the moon, his vocals sounded similar to Scarlett's apart from the obvious gender divide. Morgan led them up the steps into a bus where a group of men were performing some kind of impromptu acoustic set in a circle on sofas. Two guitarists, a bassist and a guy playing box drums. The guitarist with a bowtie hung untied around his neck like a piece of obscure man-jewellery was the owner of the unusual voice. They stopped playing as the women entered the bus and the singer stood and held up Scarlett's hand.

"That song was dedicated to Scarlett Harper, who just had the good fortune to come in and brighten my day." He kissed the back of her hand and she blushed crimson, magenta, scarlet and every other shade of red Faro remembered the name of.

"Brendon Urie you are far too much. Hello guys." she said smiling at the rest of the band, who came over and hugged her, murmuring greetings. Faro glanced sideways at Morgan who whispered

"Scarlett is friends with everyone on this whole tour- no joke- but she gets along with these guys best. They all use big words together and stay up late stargazing."

"Scarlett stargazes?" Faro cocked her head to the side. "And my words are bigger." She muttered under her breath

"Scarlett spends an unhealthy amount of time looking at the night sky. She says it's relaxing."  
Faro laughed. Scarlett would say that.

"So who do you get on best with?" she asked Morgan, raising an eyebrow.

"Jake. You two. Jack from All Time Low. Helena who plays piano with Evanescence."

"Guys, this is Faro. She's like our little sister." Scarlett explained, coming to stand back with Morgan.

"Cool. Hi Faro." was the general consensus around the bus. Scarlett's radio buzzed.

"Scarlett, we have an issue with the lights and Rupert is having a fucking spazz attack. We need you!" Came Lea's voice, crackling through the pager. She sighed and unclipped it from the waist of her shorts.

"Sure, I'll be there." she said, hooking it back on her pointless belt loops. "Faro, Morgan'll take you to see everyone else okay? I've got such a busy day it's unreal." she hugged Faro "When we're done you can come to Tyson's party with us. I've already got a plan to seek you off the bus."

"OhMyGodILoveYou." Faro grinned.

"Love you too short stuff." Scarlett grinned before hopping of the bus in a swish of red hair and disproportionately long legs.

"You like Scarlett don't you?" Faro addressed a question to Brendon as soon as Scarlett was out of earshot. The whole band laughed and one of them patted Brendon's shoulder.

"The kid's got you there Bren." he laughed. Brendon sighed and sat down on a nearby sofa.

"Yeah. She's amazing, you know? But she's way too good to be into me." Faro walked over and levelled her face with the melancholy singers.

"Look. I think she likes you too and, as you are not an asshole, I will permit you to date her. However, screw her over just once and I swear to god you'd better be afraid for your life."  
Brendon looked amused and hopeful, if slightly weirded out.

"Yes Faro. I promise, I will treat your sister like a gentleman should, and I give you my word."

"Thank you Mr Urie." she smiled. She would hold him to that promise.

"We're just gonna go see Paramore now. Then maybe we'll catch Amy and call it a day, 'Kay?" Morgan told Faro as they left a loved up Brendon Urie in his bus.

"Cool. I'm tired."

"Yeah. We can get ice cream after if you like?" Morgan offered but Faro shook her head  
"No thanks. I want to rest if we're going partying tonight, right?" she smiled and Morgan smiled back.

"Too right."

They walked quietly for a time. Faro kicked stones under her Chucks. Morgan pondered new song lyrics. Things were good.

"Hey Kellin." Mog said to a dark haired man passing in front of them.

"Oh hey Morgan. This Faro?" he said. Faro burst into laughter at his voice. It was very girly, as if it never broke and somehow Faro found this hilarious.

"Hey, what's so funny? Do I have something in my teeth?" he said, grinning wildly and looking down for any signs of some kind spinach or whatever else people catch in their teeth.

"Oh nothing. It's just... Your voice!" Faro smiled "It's so high." Kellin sighed.

"I get that a lot. Anyway, I saw you onstage. Your violining was wicked! See ya round." He walked off toward the stage.

"Who was he?" Faro asked "I liked him."

"Kellin Quinn. His band are called Sleeping With Sirens." Morgan explained.

"Sirens as in the mythological seductresses or sirens as in the loud neee-naaaw neee-naaaws?" Faro smiled and Morgan just raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I reckon it would be hard to fuck a neee-naaw machine, you know? Just a though." Faro continued. Morgan sighed.

"You are funny Faro."

"Hehe. Funny Faro. That should be my name."

"I give up."

"Oh don't. Who will tune Taylor's guitar then?" came a soft but edgy female voice from behind as they both turned "Hello Morgan." The two women hugged.

"Hayley! I haven't see you all day."

"Been busy, you know how it is. This must be the famous Faro?" Hayley Williams asked with interest.

"Yeah, that's me. I like your hair." Faro pointed out. Hayley's hair was dyed different gradients of orange in almost stripes from the top and crimped perfectly.

"No, I like yours! It's like chocolate with custard on! It's awesome!" Hayley said "I want yellow hair next!"

She then gave Faro a huge, comforting hug. She smelt nice, of blossom and sweetness. Then she waved goodbye.

"Gotta go. I'm late for my soundcheck." Then, the slim orange haired woman left into the stage area.

"I like her." Faro announced.

"And this is the Evanescence bus, where 'the party is at' or so Helena says." Morgan said, opening the door to see a woman in a white silk corset and black underwear, cooking."

"Do either of you want any bacon?" Amy asked, not turning round.

"No, we're okay. I just came so you could meet Faro." Amy paused her cooking, walked in front of Faro and sized her up with an experienced eye.

"Awwww you're so sweet! And almost my size. You can borrow my clothes! Wait here!" Amy gushed and ran out. Faro was curious to how Amy had gotten to the conclusion that they were 'almost the same size' as Amy was tall, curvy and lithe and Faro was short and depressingly flat-chested. Amy re-appeared with an armful of tops, dresses and skirts, all very cool looking.

"Here, you can have these. They'll suite you and you'll look so cool on stage! Oh my gosh I can't believe how cool this is! It's like having a little sister!

Amy then returned to cooking bacon while chatting with Morgan. Faro sorted out her new clothes and listened. They ended up staying for bacon sandwiches and casual bitching with Amy before the pair had to return to their bus.

Did Faro like the people here? Yes, more than anything.

***&%*("%^£*(^!"£%(&*!"£$(&!"£$^!"(&£$^!&"*£$&*!"%£$**

**There you go guys, another chapter gone. I'm sorry this was late. A combination of visiting grandparents, laziness, writer's block and the rather beautiful physique of Michael Phelps distracted me. He really is a looker. *fans self***

**I want to thank Inu-chan, for writing the intros. I am shit at that stuff. I also want to thank the dearly departed (see what I did there?) Douglas Adams for providing me with endless comedic fodder and a chance to make Faro sound like Marvin, because it amuses me. So hah.**

**I also want to thank all of you lovely reader people out there for reviewing. Did you know this is my most popular story? That makes me happy. Cookie for all of you.**


	9. The Marble Face of Memory

**Hey, Sasaphrinascearm? Are you psychic or something?**

**Huzzah for crazy-ass Koreans.**

**Also, thanks a bazillion to all you adorable little muffin fans who reviewed, LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**The roses are dead,**

**The violets are too,**

**I don't own shit,**

**And neither do you!**

**Daughter of Rage and Love**

**Chapter 8**

**The Marble Face of Memory**

"She left the web, she left the loom; she made three paces through the room, she saw the water-lily bloom, she saw the helmet and the plume, she looked down to Camelot. Out flew the web and floated wide; the mirror cracked from side to side; "The curse is come upon me," cried the Lady of Shalott." Faro quoted as she used two fingers to make a pair of black commando stripes across each cheek. She looked at herself in the mirror, hardly recognising the girl she saw in the polished glass.

Faro saw a girl with choppy brown-black hair and a bumblebee striped fringe. She saw a girl with eyes rimmed in deepest black, grey irises outshone by the ebony border. She remembered how she had looked before. Small, flat and geekish. Anime hairstyle and flashing storm cloud eyes. The old Faro would have slapped herself before becoming the girl she saw reflected in front of her. Faro watched as crystalline tears slipped down her face, smearing the makeup she wore. She thought about redoing it, but… The girl with the raccoon eyes wasn't Faro Ashcroft. She was… Other. Someone created to withstand the onslaught of pain she had suffered in the months following Ophelia's death.

"Faro?" Scarlett's soft voice pierced the montage of self hatred that was running like a wildebeest stampede through Faro's brain. "Me and Morgan… We're sorry about that night. We said some really mean things and we wanna apologise. We tried to make the guys say sorry too, but… They all think they were right in what they said. Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" She wrapped the small girl in her arms, noticing the tear-tracked commando stripes. Faro turned and gave her a smile, before hugging her back. She had her sisters back, at least.

"I'm going on first." She decided out loud. "I need to explain who I am." With that, she picked up her violin and straightened her t-shirt, a favourite of hers which featured a graphic of the composer Bach with half his face as a Terminator. Emblazoned above the graphic were the words "I'LL BE BACH". Other than this t-shirt, she wore a pair of sinfully tight black jeans, and her beloved yellow converse.

Ashley grabbed her as she was about to step onto the stage.

"Look. We go on stage, you play violin, you introduce yourself and then you go straight to the bus. You're so grounded!" Ashley half growled with a possessive hand on her shoulder. Faro snarled and wriggled out of his grip.

"Leave me alone! I'm not one of your whores you know!" she snarled.

"You're so ungrateful Faro you know? I could just get another violinist and send you to a boarding school."

Faro glared. "You wouldn't."

"I would if you keep being so badly behaved. Now go tune your stupid violin." Faro lovingly tuned every string of her ebony wood violin before standing and preparing herself, reciting the same lines over and over."The mirror cracked from side to side: 'the curse is come upon me' cried the Lady of Shalott." she whispered to herself, not noticing the dark haired woman wearing a headset walk in.

"Faro? You're on." Lea smiled, taking the worried teen by the hand and leading her up the scaffold steps onstage. She was shaking; Lea felt it and squeezed her hand. She'd had stage fright before, but never like this.

"And now we're gonna slow it down a bit!" Andy screamed into his microphone as thousands of fans shouted back. Jake swapped his electric for an electric acoustic and Ashley set his bass down.

"This one's called The Morticians Daughter and we're welcoming Faro Ashcroft to the stage to play violin everybody!" Andy beckoned to her from the side of the stage and she stepped into the blinding lights, covering her view of the blinding lights with her forearm. She just caught a glimpse of her redheaded sister, flicking a leaver before the blinding white was replaced with a soft spotlight. Faro took the microphone from Andy's grip and held it in her free hand.

"Hi." she said "I'm Faro!"

The crowd hollered and shouted. Light beams sparkled.

"I'm from England and I'm here because I'm Ashley's ward." she said once they silenced. This elicited another collective scream.

"I'm fifteen years old. I finished school three years ago. I'm glad for your support! This is me now! I've come a long way recently and I hope I can inspire you like these guys have! This is The Morticians' Daughter!" she shouted as Jake played the opening riff. Handing the Mic to Andy she lifted the violin.

"Did I do good?" she mouthed at the lighting rig.

"Beautifully." Scarlett mouthed back, changing the soft spotlight to several harsher ones.

Faro had never played with more emotion in her life. Every note brought emotion flooding to her. The day her mother died on August 31st. Wake Me Up When September Ends, her favourite song, gaining a new meaning. At the will reading when she discovered who would take her custody. The day after when she Googled his name- expecting a young man with a nice girlfriend and an artistic job, maybe a cat- and Google blew up with photos of men in leather, make up and tight trousers. The week after when she tried to find out who he really was, he couldn't be a rock star. The day they arrived and her throat caught, that was him. Crying on the bus to her favourite ice cream shop. Meeting Morgan outside the venue. Meeting Scarlett on the bus. Being sent to school and crying at the prospect of yet more rejection and being called a nerd. Living in Scarlett and Morgan's apartment for a month. Kingdom Hearts sat on her new bed, surrounded by posters of her idols. Listening to her new friends cover their favourite songs when they were her age, and now, hearing the huge improvement. Her first day at school, bitter rejection and pop culture hitting her in waves. Being told she was going on warped tour, with Green Day, the band she'd loved her whole life with a song for every memory. Being attacked by fangirls at the airport, the fear of being shunned. Affirming her sisterly relationship with Morgan and Scarlett through patched up legs and would be lullabies. Meeting Jack Barakat and being alone and afraid. The insults, the gin, the spilled secrets and the apologetic note. Meeting all the bands. Gerard's hair, Tom's hat, Brendon's crush, Hayley's perfume, Kellin's voice and Amy's clothes. Lady of Shalott by Tennyson. And then, now.

When the song finished, Faro was crying. She took the mic off Andy.

"Thank you so much!" she shouted before leaving the stage. Once off stage, she fell into Morgan's arms, crying.

"There there Faro. It's okay. You were wonderful. I promise, they loved it." She whispered.

"Thank you Morgan. Thank you for everything." she breathed through her sisters blue hair. The flood of memories made her realise, there is no new or old Faro. No other Faro, no mask. There was Faro who lived a happy, sheltered life where nothing interesting happened. Then there was an unfortunate chain of events and a major change, Faro hardly knew which way was up anymore. Then, there was Faro. Faro who's been through shit times and unhappiness but Faro who fought like a brave and Faro who stood in front of the blue haired woman that fortune blew into her life. Faro who was still the anime haired, stormy eyed nerd but…

Faro who was stronger and Faro who didn't give a shit what Ashley thought. Faro who was Faro. And this made her happy. Faro wasn't a mask or a façade, Faro was a changed person and she wanted it kept that way.

"Well done Faro. You were amazing." Scarlett came into the BVB dressing room while the guys were still performing. Faro had retreated there after Morgan had gone to sort more sound things.

"Thank you. And Thank You for everything." she whispered into her sisters ear as she hugged her.  
"No problem Faro. You're like the little sister I never had and I promise you I'll always be here."  
Faro sniffled.

"What was that poem you were reciting earlier? It sounded familiar." Scarlett asked.

"The Lady of Shalott by Tennyson. It's my favourite poem, and it inspired my favourite song too. My mother taught me it."

"I knew I'd heard it before. I like poems." Scarlett said.

"What's your favourite? Poem I mean?" Faro inquired curiously

"The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost. It's beautiful."

Faro cocked her head as if to ask her a question, Scarlett took the hint and began to speak.

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveller, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear,  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I marked the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,  
I took the one less travelled by,  
And that has made all the difference."

Faro sighed at the end of the beautiful poem.

"Do you like it? It's about life and regretting the things we don't do and looking back wistfully because we wonder if our life would be better if we made a different choice."

Faro understood entirely. She had done her fair share of looking back wistfully today. "It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Faro! Twitter is blowing up about you!" Morgan yelled, running in with her Slushie blue hair swinging behind her. Faro blinked slowly.

"Hun-wha?!" She spluttered. She pulled out her iPad and opened Twitter, and was flooded with notifications.

'_#FaroAshcroft is so cute!'_

'_#FaroAshcroft is a whore.'_

Those two sides of the argument seemed to be dominant, with those who thought Faro was awesome warring against those who thought Faro was a usurping whore.

"This is weird. Who's winning?" Faro asked, scrolling her Twitter feed with her fingertip.

"Apparently the people who think you're the cutest thing since buttons and want you as their sister." Morgan explained, waving her Sony Ericsson above her head.

"Good luck with that. She's mine I tell you!" Scarlett said with utmost seriousness, causing Faro to almost drop her iPad in a fit of giggles.

"No, seriously, you have Twitter? I wanna follow you!

Faro sighed.

"Its' FaroTutankhamun. I've gotten about 300 new followers over this tour, which is crazy."  
Scarlett giggled at Faro's admittedly rather funny Twitter address. Faro-Pharaoh. She found it funny. Fishing out her Samsung Galaxy, she brought up Twitter. Scrolling down her own Twitter feed, she also found a few #FaroAshcroft's and they led her straight to Faros page.

" ScarlettTheHarlot? Really?" Faro giggled.

"It's not as bad as Morgan's!"

"Hey! MogInTheFog does not imply I am a prostitute or an Iron Maiden song! What's wrong with it?!" Morgan cited defensively. Faro sighed and finally put away her violin, leaving the two best friends to bicker over the benefits of their Twitter addresses.

Carefully hooking her violin case onto her back, she strolled aimlessly back to the bus.

"FARO! FARO!" Zack shrieked in a very feminine manner as he came pegging up to the teen, grabbing her shoulder.

"What the actual fuck, Zack?" Faro asked, wondering what had prompted the usually quiet bassist act so out of sorts.

"MygirlfriendisPREGNANT!" He said, all in a rush. Faro sighed and gave him a hug.

"I didn't get a word of that, but since you are not a seahorse and therefore unable to conceive I would deduce that your significant other is, ah... Knocked up? As the case may be."

Zack nodded shamefully. Faro rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's fine. No one will think less of you. How far along is she?" The teen reassured him.

"Four and a half months." He admitted. Faro whistled.

"Damn... And you only just noticed? It's too late to abort it now, so you're stuck with the sprog whether you like it or not." Zack looked scandalised at the mere mention of aborting the baby.  
"We wouldn't abort it!" Faro smiled.

"Very well. If you'd said yes then I probably would have thought less of you. Can I go meet her?"  
Zack nodded and clasped Faro by the elbow, pulling her gently towards the All Time Low bus. Upon entry, a beautifully accented voice called out:

"Zack? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I brought Faro too." He led her towards his bunk. Upon the sleeping platform sat a woman of about twenty five with dark brown hair and bright green eyes, a noticeable bulge occupying her lower stomach.

"What's your name?" Faro asked. "I assume that you are the Helena mentioned by Morgan, but I have never encountered a person who thought to tell me your surname. By your accent, I would assume you are of Greek descent?" Helena smiled brightly in that way only pregnant women seem to be able to smile, and nodded.

"Yup. I'm Helena Valis. I'm from Crete." Faro grinned.

"Wonderful to finally meet you Miss Helena. I would love to stay a little longer, but I have been invited to a party. Therefore, I must get ready. Ja ne." Faro flipped the freakishly adorable couple her patented salute and exited the bus.

After her encounter with Zack and Helena, Faro made her way back to the bus to find her sisters waiting for her in full party gear. Morgan wore a black strapless top with red glitter and red fabric roses wound round like a vine. Round her neck were several shiny necklaces and her legs were caught up in leggings that looked like someone had outright applied a coat of paint to her legs and forgotten to let it dry. They ended in Scarlett's Doc Martins, which had been lent on pain of death.

Scarlett wore faded newsprint converse over long fishnet socks, almost up to the bottom of a (ridiculously short) mini-skirt dusted richly in electric blue glitter. Her arms were adorned with colourful ribbons on both arms halfway to her elbows, amongst her usual mismatched string bracelets and festival wristbands. Her top was a sleeveless but otherwise totally normal black-with-electric-blue-lightning-shapes-all-over tee shirt.

All in all, Faro felt under dressed…

"Holy carp… You guys look really pretty. How did you get ready so fast?" Faro asked.

"Never underestimate the power of a good team." Morgan said with a wink "I picked you some clothes, they're on your bunk."

Faro processed to her bunk to see a dress and a note.

'Scars and I thought of you when we saw it. Wear it with your converse. Trust me. M x'

The dress itself was stunning. Almost entirely black, it went right in at the waist and was held out with black petticoats. The sleeves were bell shaped at the ends by the elbows and trimmed with pure white lace, as was the collar. Faro picked up the fabric. It was soft and slid through her fingers like melted chocolate.

It was even more stunning on though, Faro decided as she paraded herself in front of the bus' bathroom mirror. The lace trim caught at her throat and elbows perfectly, making her look slim, womanly and just like one of the beautiful girls in her mangas."Faro you look stunning!" Scarlett squealed "Jack will totally go for you!"  
Faro almost blushed. "Our relationship is totally platonic and absolutely none of your business."

"It fucking well isn't and you know it!" Morgan protested before all three women sharply moved away from the door as two members of BVB moved onto the bus.

"Buck you, Mog!" Faro grinned.

"Oh, umm… Hey guys… The others won't be going to the party but we both wanted to… Have you seen Faro anywhere?" Jake said. Faro's face fell. Turns out she probably wouldn't be attending this party after all.

"Hey umm… Faro. Jake and I wanted to apologise for what we did and said yesterday. It was totally wrong and harsh and uncalled for. The others think they have justification but we both feel like shit… Will you forgive us?" said the other man who turned out to be Jinxx. Faro saw the sincerity and guilt written over his face and took his hand. Jake and Jinxx had mainly been bystanders upon that night… _And let's face it..._ She thought. _I've let them suffer enough. However, Andy, Ash and CC can go buck themselves for all I care._

"Sure."

"Alright! Let's go party then!" Jake yelled. Faro sighed at the man's relentless optimism, and mooched off behind her giggling elders, making sure to keep enough of a distance that no one would assume she was associated with them.

Her mind drifted back to Andy, Ash and CC, a vindictive smile curling her now plum-painted lips.

_Ashley is a manwhore, Christian is definitely a crackhead, and Andrew… Gayest chimney sweep in town._

**AT THE PARTY**

The party was; odd, Faro decided to leave it at odd. They were inside an empty kit bus where the floor and indeed the whole vehicle was bathed in a red hue. Pop-Rock churned from the makeshift speakers and most of the band and crew members were moshing on the floor made of squares of light. Faro felt altogether uncomfortable as she squirmed between the dancers to the rhythm of a particularly heavy remix of Lights. Dodging out of the claustrophobic dance-floor, she found Scarlett standing by the wall, swaying her hips erratically to the guitar laden beat.

"Faro! You having fun yet?" she exclaimed, drink in hand coupled with wild gesticulation not being a bright idea.

"Kinda. I was looking for you and Mog, you know to come dance with me."

"Look left." she nodded to her left. Faro turned her head to see Jake with his hand gently holding Morgan's cheek, kissing her with her arms draped across his shoulders.

Whoa, when did that happen?"

" 'Bout twenty minutes ago. I reckon I was a little less drunk than thought. C'mon, let's go find your Jack."  
Faro blushed.

"He is not My Jack. He is just Jack. Shouldn't you be looking for your own guy, that sound tech you liked?"

Scarlett scoffed.

"I'm ok thanks. I've been pushing guys off me all night. I already have my eye on someone else."  
Faro giggled.

"What can I say? You're a dude magnet."

Shrug.

"I guess so. I did used to get a lot of action, maybe I could get that here?"

Shudder.

"TMI bitch. TMI. Who's the mystery guy then?"

Smile. Wink.

"Brendon. He's so cute and funny and perfect and Ryan thinks he likes me too." (**)

Faro grinned a little as a new song began to play. That was too freakin cute.

"Faro I love this song!" Scarlett grabbed her wrist and walked her to the dance-floor. Faro instantly reversed the power and dragged Scarlett over to the bar where Brendon was sat holding a drink. He'd been watching Scarlett across the room trying to build up the courage to go speak to her. She smiled at him and took his hand.

"Dance with me? I love this song."

"It's a song about Ribeana as far as I can tell Scars. Plus I can't dance and neither can you."

You're not listening to the words properly." she smiled "They're lovely. And I know I can't dance but come anyway?"

"Ok."  
Faro watched as they held hands and walked onto the floor. Then she stopped because their interaction had reached such sickening levels of **KAWAII** that she could feel her teeth rotting.

"What are you doing, all dolled up and nowhere to go, hey Faro?" Jacks voice came from behind her.

"Hooking up Scarlett and Brendon."

Jack scoffed.

"Good luck with that. I know you love your sister but she's totally oblivious, even though Brendon's about as subtle as a slap in the face."

Faro laughed loudly, smiling up at Jacks beaming smile.

"Can you get me a drink?" she asked, knowing she was probably pushing her luck; but Jack just nodded.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Erm- whatevers good please."

Jack walked over to the bar as Faro almost keeled over in shock. _Oh my Yashin… Am I… Flirting?_

Jesus Christ this is new. I could get used to the attention I guess..

"Umm… Faro? I got you a cocktail, dunno what it is but it's like the colour of your shoes so... I thought of you."

Jack handed her a plastic cup with a yellowy orange beverage in. Faro took it, being careful not to squish the flimsy plastic too much or spill it. A sip uncovered the fact that the drink was almost entirely some kind of tangerine flavoured spirit with a small shot of orange juice. Faro shivered at the strong taste, which she thought was too much like petrol fumes to be legally consumable, but to be polite to Jack, she continued taking tiny sips. Jack watched her over his beer cup until finally-

"Faro I want to talk to you. Will you come outside for a second?"

Faro blushed at the change in his tone.

"Ano… ok."

"Thank you."

They walked over to the door of the trailer, trying not to attract attention and Jack walked out the door first, before holding Faros waist gracefully and lifting her down the three steps to the wrecked parking lot.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

There was an awkward pause for a few moments.

"Sooo-"

"So?"

"So you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh yeah." Jack fidgeted with his fingers "I was wondering. Be my girlfriend? Cause i mean you're smart and pretty and we're really good friends and I'd be really happy if you said yes.."

Faro blushed suddenly at all the random complements and smiled.

"Yeah ok." she smiled "Yeah!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! Jack Bassam Barakat, I will be your girlfriend."

"Great!" Jack kissed Faros cheek lightly "Can i walk you to your bus?"

"Sure."

"So How's Jack then?" Scarlett asked, sitting cross legged on the bus sofa with a glass of water in her hand "Is he a good kisser?"

Faro sighed and rolled her eyes at her redheaded sister.

"Is that really any of your business? And i could ask the same for you and Brendon."  
Scarlett burst out laughing.

"Brendon and I don't kiss! We're not together, unlike you and the Jackhammer over there!"

Faro snorted. Scarlett was actually quite funny when she was drunk.

"Whatever. I'll tell you in the morning when you're not wasted." Faro laughed and made her way down the bus aisle.

"I resent that accusation Miss Ashcroft!" Scarlett yelled down the hall before toppling forward from her position on the sofa onto the floor "Ok maybe! But I still want my details tomorrow! I'm holding you to that!"

"Sure Scars. If you can remember you can have your details."

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"UGH… I'm not doing that again anytime soon." Spencer Smith moaned loudly, nodding in thanks at Faro who sat, legs swinging on their buses kitchen counter, handing out glasses of water.

"Give it up Spence. You said that three days ago." Ryan Ross pointed out, tipping out two Tylenol. Scarlett and Morgan nodded in agreement.

"True." Mog stated "We were all like this after the last party."

Scarlett slumped back in a chair, her red hair recently cut into pointy layers now stuck up in funny directions. Morgan was fixated on a blowing ripples over her glass of water to distract from her pounding headache. Brendon hummed, attempting to return his unusually theatrical voice to normal as opposed to sounding like he had just drunk sand. Ryan blinked repeatedly, in a vain attempt to wake up more and Jon just rubbed his temples. All in all, they looked like varying shades of shit. Hung-over shit too.

"You guys need some ice cream!" Faro announced loudly, making Morgan and Ryan wince under the noise and their headaches.

"That actually sounds kind of like a good plan." Scarlett said, pulling out her phone and sending a mass text to everyone on the whole tour. After at least one 'YES!' from every bus, she sent Faro to tell the driver to pull up at the next service station.

The service station was tiny and not made for a convoy of buses to park outside. But it was also conveniently situated next to a deserted field, which Craig from DRUGS took no time in jumping the fence into and collapsing into a patch of grass. Faro giggled and followed her six hung-over friends into the tiny store by the petrol pumps.

"Are you all here to buy gas? 'Cause I'm warning ya, it'll cost ya extra." said the man by the counter, flicking out his cigarette against the register. Faro grimaced at his unwashed five o'clock shadow and alcohol soaked breath, before answering and praying that he hadn't noticed her disgust.

"No thank you sir. We just want to buy some ice cream for us and our convoy if that's ok?" Brendon said like the smooth talker he is.

"Alrigh'. There's a freezer over there, bring us what you want."

They made their way over to the freezer section, where Ryan went on to delegate.

"Ok, Brendon you get strawberry, Spencer you get chocolate, Jon you get vanilla, Scarlett get mint chocolate and Morgan can get toffee."

"What about me?" Faro asked "And you?"

"I'm getting all those random flavours that no one has ever heard of. You can get the vegan ice cream, ok?"

"Awesome Ry-ro" she giggled using the affectionate pet name she once heard from Brendon. He just scowled at her and continued stuffing 500ml tubs of ice cream into a disposable bag.

After an eventful time of wondering, what the fuck even is almond milk ice cream anyway? and an even more eventful experience of trying to pay for all of it (where Brendon's charm paved off so much), Faro found herself outside, in a field, handing out ice cream and plastic spoons.

"Guess who?" Jack said, kissing her cheek from behind.

"Mmm hello Jack. Want any vegan ice cream. It's made of almond milk." she grinned, resting her head on his chest.

"What the fuck is almond milk?"

"I don't know!" she burst into laughter and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey you know your plan to hook up Scarlett and Brendon? I think it's working."

Faro's eyes widened as she broke away from Jack.

"Really!? Where are they?!"

"Just over there."

"Scarlett. You know we're really close yeah?" Brendon said stealing spoonfuls of her mint chocolate ice cream

"Yes."

"Well, uh… and you know we're both not seeing anyone else. Will you be my girlfriend? Or go on a date with me or something at least, 'cause I really like you Scarlett."

At this, Scarletts smiled widened.

"Brendon of course I'll be your girlfriend! You have no idea how long I've wanted you to ask that!"

"Really? Like since we met?"

"Since we met yeah."

"Whoa we've both been a little oblivious haven't we?"

"A little."

About ten meters behind Brendon's back, Faro was whispering "now kiss!" under her breath. Sure enough, Brendon slid two fingers onto his now girlfriends cheek and kissed her softly. Scarlett returned the kiss until-

"Ok ew. Seriously do not do tongues in a public place!" Faro yelled at the couple, gaining her a middle finger from Scarlett over Brendon's shoulder as Jack laughed hysterically in the background.

"Oh god my eyes…" Faro moaned as she hid her face in Jack's chest. The man himself just smiled, and kissed his much younger girlfriend on top of her bicoloured head. A frown shadowed his brow.

Was this really right?

**23857-0134571067130846-3761-367**

**A million apologies for the late update guys, SOMEONE was being slow in writing the party. **

**I have never been to a teen party (save Merry's), so I suck at writing them.**

**If anyone was wondering, this by now is like the third or fourth venue on the tour. I'm just not recording them as I go along. **

**The next chapter has been started, so will be up hopefully sooner than this one.**

**Y'all can stop pestering me now, I updated.**

**Read, and review or I'll kill you with a spork.**


End file.
